La Vida en un Beso
by Deka Kaulitz
Summary: "Cuando el amor y el misterio se juntan, una historia de pasion con lagrimas y sangre comienza"  Bill Kaulitz - Tokio Hotel.
1. Capitulo I

_"Querido amor mío, no tienes lo que deseabas al estar conmigo _

_Y querido amor mío, no tienes lo que deseabas para ser libre _

_No puedo guardar fingiendo que ni siquiera te conozco _

_Y en la dulce noche, tu eres mi posesión _

_Coge mi mano"._

_**Evanescence: Anywhere.**_

_**.**_

- Nueva Orleans, Nueva Orleans. Bien, ¿de quien fue la maldita idea? - Tom lograba arruinar hasta los pequeños momentos.

- Vamos Tom, no es tan malo -

- ¿Que no?, esta haciendo un viento de los mil demonios y hasta ahora no he visto a nadie que realmente valga la pena. -

- ¿Sera porque solo llevamos 3 horas aquí y no hemos salido del hotel? - le respondí con ironía.

- Como sea. - el dejo de mirar por el pequeño balcón para echarse a un lado de mi cama.

- ¡Oye!, lárgate a la tuya - le exigí mientras acomodaba algunas de mis cosas en los cajones. Solo serian 4 días.

- Cálmate, ni que fuera a romperla - inmediatamente una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios, recordando algo de lo que el se sentía demasiado orgulloso. Estaba apunto de aventarle algo cuando Georg y Gustav entraron a la habitación.

- ¡Oh vamos!, ¿acaso mi habitación que convirtió en el punto de reunión? - dije un tanto fastidiado. Mientras acomodaba algunos accesorios que traía.

- Cálmate Bill - me dijo Georg, mientras se sentaba en mi cama y encendía el televisor.

- Vete al diablo - le dije y seguí con mi asunto.

- Hablando de eso... este lugar es un poco escalofriante - dijo Gustav.

- ¿No me dirás que crees en esas patrañas de vampiros y brujas verdad? - le dijo Georg. Extrañamente la palabra _vampiro_ capto mi atención.

- Bueno... me han dejado un poco intrigado. -

- ¿Vampiros? - me gire para poder mirarlos. Georg cambiaba los canales y Tom, lo seguía con la mirada.

- Si, Gustav leyó un libro y por eso ahora piensa que los vampiros existen -

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con este lugar? - Me dirigí a Gustav.

- Nueva Orleans es como... Disney para los vampiros -

- Hummm... - fruncí un poco el ceño pensando en aquello.

Los chicos se quedaron unos minutos más, hasta que todos comenzamos a hacer bromas sobre el olor de Hobitt y no le quedo más remedio que irse a su cuarto. Gustav lo siguió... ya que Tom y yo habíamos comenzado una pelea.

- ¡Joder Bill! -

- ¡Joder tu Thomas! - ya ni recordaba el porque de la discusión.

- ¡Mierda cállate! -

- ¡Idiota! - lo miraba. Pero la verdad era que nos estábamos calmando.

- Yo... ya me voy, mejor - hablo Gustav.

- he - dijo Tom. Realmente la televisión lo dañaba.

- Pero antes - Gustav saco un pequeño libro de su bolsillo. Era realmente grueso. - Este es el libro, ¿lo quieres? - me ofreció. Leer un poco no estaría de más.

- Bien - acepte y lo tome. - _Interview with the vampire _- leí el titulo.- ya vi la película - dije simplemente.

- El libro es mejor que la película. - me encogí de hombros y Gustav salió de la habitación. Tom estaba mirando un absurdo programa de televisión, mientras yo me dedique a echarle unas cuantas ojeadas al libro. Tenia que tener algo de interesante.

.

- Tom, Tom, ¡Tom! - le decía mientras movía a mi hermano que se había quedado dormido.

- ¿Que quieres? - me dijo sin abrir los ojos, pero ya estaba despierto.

- Salgamos - le dije.

- ¿A donde? -

- No lo se, solo quiero salir afuera -

- Hay un bonito jardín en el patio -

- Tom, por favor - a veces era malo tener a alguien para que siempre estuviera contigo. El bufo pero se puso de pie.

- ¿A donde? - dijo un poco mas resuelto. Yo solo esbocé una sonrisa.

.

Mientras recorríamos la ciudad en el auto, me permití bajar un poco la ventana.

- Realmente no entiendo que quieres Bill - dijo esto en mitad de un bostezo.

- Solo quiero pasear un poco -

- Es la una de la mañana y tenemos que levantarnos temprano - me reprendió, yo sabia que estaba mal, pero las imágenes no podían salir de mi cabeza... Louis, Lestat y Claudia, ya sabía yo que era una historia ficticia, pero no lograba sacarlo de mi mente... Sobraba decir que el libro me había fascinado. Y que realmente me tuvo como un poseso leyendo 4 horas seguidas sin parar, salvo para ir al baño y aun no podía terminarlo. - Necesito unos cigarrillos, Rupert por favor -

- Si - le contesto Rupert. Quien se estaciono frente a un establecimiento. Se bajo para ir a comprar los cigarrillos de mi hermano. Yo miraba por la ventana, aun con la emoción recorriéndome los sentidos... me sentía con un éxtasis de muerte. Pero decepcionado de que todo esas palabras solo fueran inventadas. Dirigí mi mirada a un pequeño lugar de enfrente. Parecía un bar o algo así. Las personas se amontonaban para pasar, las luces comenzaron a salir dentro del lugar y yo sin darme cuenta había abierto la puerta del auto.

- Bill, Bill, ¡Bill! - Tom jalo de mi brazo a mitad de la calle. Mientras que un auto pasaba a centímetros de mi cuerpo. - ¿Eres idiota o que te pasa? -

- No, solo que... - la música comenzó a salir del recinto, aun a metros de el podía escucharla.

- Vamos - me llamo Tom, para que regresara al auto. Me quede parado ahí. Sin hacer nada. - ¿Bill? - me hablo Tom, sabia que tenia un cigarrillo en la boca por la forma en que hablo.

- Quiero entrar - dije tajante. Girándome para ver su expresión.

- ¡Eres idiota! - me grito. - ¿por que? -

- Por favor Tom -

- Pfff... Esta noche me haz quedado a deber muchas Bill - me aclaro y yo sonreí triunfante.

Entramos al lugar, y en ese preciso instante una nueva canción se hacia presente y una voz me perforo todos los sentidos.

_"Yo traté de matar el dolor _

_Pero solo traje más _

_Estoy muriendo _

_Y estoy vertiendo traición y pesar carmesí _

_Yo estoy muriendo, rogando sangrando y gritando _

_Estoy yo tan perdida por ser salvada? _

_Estoy tan perdida?"_

Eso había llegado muy dentro de mí_,_ como un taladro directo al corazón, e inmediatamente alce la vista para saber a quien pertenecía esa voz. Pero no podía lograr distinguir nada. Las personas saltando me obstruían la vista. Tom me jalo del brazo por doceava vez y me arrastro a una mesa cercana a la barra.

- ¿Quieren algo? - nos hablo una mujer que miro de forma extraña a la montaña de hombre que se había quedado parado a un lado nuestro.

- Pues... - Tom comenzó a mover su piercing provocativamente. Quiero decir la chica no era nada fea. Traía pantalones negros ajustados, blusa azul turquesa y el pelo negro recogido en una coleta, con un flequillo calleándole a los ojos.

- Eso quizá luego cariño, si tienes suerte. - Tom entorno los ojos. Yo solté una risilla.

- ¿Y van a ordenar? - Ella parecía un poco mas relajada. Mirándonos a Tom y a mi simultáneamente.

- Dos cervezas - le dije. Mientras Tom se recuperaba de su rechazo.

- Claro - y se retiro.

- No todas pueden caer a tus pies - le dije.

- Eso la hace más sexi. - me aclaro. El no descansaría hasta llevársela a la cama. Pues que tuviera suerte. Las últimas notas de aquella desgarradora canción se hacían presentes.

_Me recuerdas? _

_Perdida tan lejos _

_Estarás en otro lugar? _

_O me olvidarás _

_Yo estoy muriendo, rogando sangrando y gritando_

- Aquí están - nos volvió a hablar la chica.

- Gracias - dije tomando la mía y alzando ligeramente la cabeza, ya podía distinguir mejor a la chica que tenia la voz de ángel que hacia que mi corazón se detuviera. Pero volviera a latir solo para escucharla cantar una vez más.

- Ustedes, nunca los había visto -

- Venimos de visita - le aclare. Tom parecía estar "evaluando" la situación. La canción había terminado. Las luces se apagaron unos instantes.

- ¿Son buenos verdad? - hablo ella.

- Bastante - y no mentía, tenían un sonido realmente bueno. Las luces se volvieron a encender y la chica apareció de nuevo.

_No puedo mantener el ritmo_

_Necesito tu sangre esta noche_

_(Estas tan lejos de mí)_

_Soy muy débil en el interior_

_Ven volando hacia mi yo te enseñare que esto no es como..._

_(Cuando la luna llena brilla)_

_Detendremos corazones juntos._

La canción me atrapo de inmediato como la anterior. Mas porque ahora podia ver a la protagonista de todo aquello. Una chica al parecer delgada, pero muy bien proporcionada. Largo cabello castaño perfectamente liso. Piernas esbeltas que dejaba ver en sus entallados pantalones negros. Botines de igual color. Un corcet color vino. Piel blanca como la nieve. Y movimientos sensuales y muy apasionados. Al igual que su adictivo canto.

- La chica se llama Clarie - me dijo la mesera que aun permanecía junto a nosotros. Era como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la atención que les prestaba - la siguen Mark que hace la voz tipo grito o algo así y lleva la primera guitarra, después Tyler, con segunda guitarra, Michael con el bajo y Vladimir en la batería. -

- ¿Ellos tocan aquí seguido? - pregunto Tom. Tal vez también estaba un poco intrigado.

- Si, todas las noches, pero solo 2 o 3 canciones a lo mucho. Esta es su última canción. La tocan una vez a la semana. - Me sentí aun mas intrigado por aquella figura. La canción tomaba tintes de estar llegando a su final. Cuando los ojos de aquella chica... color ámbar se fijaron en los míos y ella fue acercándose hacia mi. Con sus movimientos tan gráciles pero fieros, Como si fuera a atacar a su presa, sin querer ser descubierta. Sus ojos y los míos estaban teniendo una especie de conexión mientras ella seguía elevándome con sus gestos de manos, invitándome a unírmele. Casi sentía que me elevaba de mi asiento. Pero antes de seguir con el idilio, un chico se interpuso en su camino, ella sin dejar de mirarme aun lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hacia el escenario. Como deteste a ese chico. Y lo deteste aun más cuando ella lo fue acercando a su cuerpo y lo besaba en el cuello. Mientras el chico de la guitarra hacia esa voz tipo "grito" como lo había dicho la mesera.

_"Aléjate fuera de este abrazo_

_Antes de que esto sea demasiado tarde_

_Aléjate fuera de este abrazo_

_Antes"._

La palabra abrazo, resonó en mi cabeza trayendo a mi memoria ciertos capítulos que había leído hacia algunas horas. Ella se movió más cerca del chico pegando su cuerpo y cantando en un susurro cerca de su oreja. Como si fuera una advertencia que perdiera el sentido, como si la dijese tan solo por la responsabilidad de advertir, pero sin la suficiente fuerza para que aquello se hiciera realidad.

_"Toma mi mano, agárrala fuerte._

_Te prometo el dolor pasara silenciosamente._

_Toma mi mano, agárrala fuerte._

_Con tu cuello te besare_

_Violentamente_

_Violentamente"._

En ese instante ella hundió su cara en el hombro de este chico. Lo abrazo fuertemente porque parecía que las piernas le fallaban. Todo el mundo estallo en ovaciones, mientras el del bajo le retiraba al chico. Ella parecía un poco confusa. Se limpio un poco la boca y salió del escenario. El coro se quedo a cargo de Mark una vez más, antes de que las luces y el sonido terminaran

Bien si estaba buscando una aventura, estaba seguro que la había encontrado.

.

**_Continuara._**

_Hola!_

_Puedo estar loca por comenzar con una historia cuando me encuentro a la mitad de otra, pero las ideas y la inspiracion son asi, llegan y no hay manera de frenarlas!_

_esta en especial habia estado en mi mente hace muuuuucho! y toca temas que en lo personal me encantan, como es todo lo oculto n_n! espero que les guste estre primer cap, a mi me parecio bastante... bueno. XDDD las canciones son: Tourniquet de Evanescence y Violent Kiss de Eyes set to kill. n_n! ya saben cualquier cosa me dicen! :DDDDD bye bye!_

_Deka_


	2. Capitulo II

_"¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?_

_Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido en una persona tan insensible _

_Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar _

_Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa"._

_**Evanescence. - Bring me to Life.**_

_**.**_

- 10 minutos chicos -nos hablo David. Mientras yo estaba en mi camerino.

- Tranquilo todo saldrá bien - Me hablo mi hermano mientras se colocaba un chaleco negro.

- Me sorprende que seas tú el optimista -

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo -

- Mhhh... - fue lo único que exclame. Me sentía tenso y un tanto nervioso. Yo amaba lo que hacia pero el solo hecho de saber que una voz hermosa y sensual se estuviera reproduciendo en esos instantes, no muy lejos de mí, me oprimía el pecho con demasiada fuerza. Termine de arreglarme y salimos del reducido camerino. Fuimos hasta detrás del escenario, donde se encontraban mas personas, era normal quiero decir, era un "festival de la ciudad" así que habían traído bastantes bandas. Mientras subía la escalinata el ruido de una guitarra me resulto familiar, hasta escuchar la suave voz, que se deslizaba como la seda.

_"Estoy muriendo por atrapar mi respiración _

_¿Oh, por qué nunca aprendo? _

_Perdí toda mi confianza _

_Aunque seguramente intente transformar su alrededor"_

Me detuve y me gire para mí ver a mi hermano, que se encontraba tan sorprendido como yo. Comencé a subir a pasos más rápidos, hasta llegar al escenario. Podía verla ahora, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul, con tintes en morado, coset, color azul marino, pelo como la noche anterior, suelto y completamente liso, notaba mi respiración agitarse con cada movimiento que ella realizaba en el escenario, sus palabras se incrustaban en mi memoria... como el coro mas hermoso de los ángeles.

_"Intente varías veces, pero nada era real _

_Para hacerlo desaparecer _

_No me destruyas _

_Quiero creer que es real esto _

_Sálveme de mi temor _

_No me destroces". _

Su canción parecía mas bien una especie de suplica, me estaba sintiendo un poco melancólico, la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos no podía ser tan solo actuación, si ella era quien escribía las canciones, realmente tenían que tener algo de ella. De pronto una ola de alegría me recorrió el cuerpo, al pensar que ella podría comprenderme. Que con ella podría hablar acerca de mis sentimientos... ya que tal vez ella también tendría mucho para contar. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver como la canción terminaba y ella se retiraba del escenario. La seguí con la mirada fija en ella, en su andar y en sus ojos escrutándome. Ella anduvo hasta mí y con una sonrisa me saludo.

- Hola Bill - su voz como el sonido más agraciado y perfecto del universo resonó en mi cabeza. No pude articular palabra, me había quedado con la boca seca, al escuchar como de esos labios rosados y perfectos salía mi nombre. La vi dirigirme otra mirada antes de bajar la escalinata.

- Bill, nos toca - mi hermano había permanecido todo el tiempo a mi lado y yo ni siquiera lo había notado. Era como si al pensar en ella, entrara en un mundo paralelo donde ella era mi diosa y yo la idolatraba.

- Si - avanzamos al escenario para colocarnos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Pero una idea embargo mi mente, ¿ella estaría observándome? Si así era, intentaría que mis letras, mis movimientos y mi mismísima voz le llegaran lo más profundo que pudiese así como las suyas.

_"Me siento perdido en mi mismo _

_Hay un Alíen en Mi _

_¿Quien eres Tú? ¿Quien soy Yo? _

_Sangre en todo lo que veo _

_Las palabras en ele espejo me están haciendo tiritar"_

Nunca pensé en lo apropiada que podía sonar esta canción ahora. Camine por el escenario, aun sintiendo los nervios y a mis piernas como pequeños hilos, pero con mi actitud demostraba todo lo contrario. Era por eso que amaba el escenario, aunque muriera de nervios, de alguna manera tenia el control de la situación. Mire una... otra vez, a lo lejos, cerca, nada... no lograba identificar esos ojos ámbar que me arrebataban de la realidad. Tom me miraba para intentar que concentrara, pero por mas que lo intentara no lo podía hacer. Hasta que pude distinguir a las chicas de la primera fila, algunas disfrutando y moviendo sus manos al ritmo de la música, otras con lágrimas en los ojos. Eso me hizo recordar a mis adorados fans, ellos no merecían solo esta actuación, merecían todo lo mejor de mí. La canción seguía su camino y antes de que pudiese notarlo, estaba llegando a la última estrofa.

_"Sálvame con tu amor esta noche _

_Ven y tráeme de vuelta a la vida _

_Sálvame con tu amor esta noche _

_Tú puedes hacer brillar a la oscuridad _

_Ven y mata el sueño que se volvió malo _

_Alíen a Amor _

_Ven y despiértame de la muerte _

_Alíen a Amor _

_¡Necesito tu Amor!"_

Al terminar la canción dirigí nuevamente mi mirada a un lado del escenario, cuatro hombres me miraban y unos ojos ámbar estaban en medio de ellos, aunque no tenia una sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía que me sonreía. Yo solo pude enmarcar una enorme, tan solo dedicada a ella.

.

- David nos matara cuando se entere -

- No se enterara - le hable a mi hermano con toda la seguridad posible.

- Esto es una tontería Bill - el se detuvo evaluando mis miradas. - haber, ¿por que alguien después de terminar una presentación, realizaría otra? -

- No lo se - le dije encogiéndome de hombros. - Pero se que es así -

- Estas cada vez mas chiflado - y así el dirigió su mirada afuera de la ventana del auto. Rupert seguía conduciendo, el era como una maquina que lo recuerda todo, al echar un vistazo fuera, supe que estábamos llegando. La emoción se alojo en mi estomago. Sabía que era tarde, pero por alguna extraña razón sabia que la encontraría.

Al llegar abrí la puerta mientras escuchaba a la guitarra arrancar notas un poco más frenéticas que las que acababa de escuchar. Ahora acompañadas de una voz un poco menos sutil y mas exigente.

_"Todo por lo que estoy viviendo _

_Todo por lo que estoy muriendo _

_Todo lo que no puedo ignorar, solo en la noche" _

Pero así como su voz se volvía fuerte, también así bajaba de volumen y se volvía a hacer dulce, pero con ese tono de exigencia que yo simplemente no podía ignorar.

_"Puedo sentir la noche empezando _

_Me separa del vivir _

_Entendiéndome _

_Después de todo lo que he visto _

_Poniendo cada pensamiento junto _

_Encuentro las palabras para hacerme sentir mejor _

_Si solo supiera como apartarme a mi mismo"_

Entre en el recinto inmediatamente note nuevamente a todas las personas ahí reunidas. Era como si el tiempo no pasara_. _

- Mira - me susurro Tom al oído, note que se refería a la chica de la otra noche. - Vamos.-

- Tom - chille. Odiaba estar presente cuando el intentaba sus "maniobras" mas cuando yo era el que estaba solo, y eso venia pasando muy a menudo recientemente.

- Me la debes - me dijo con esa sonrisa socarrona. Yo solo entorne los ojos y lo seguí. Llegamos hasta la chica. - Hola - hablo con voz seductora mi hermano. Solo rodee los ojos.

- Ustedes de nuevo.- dijo ella con ironía. - Díganme que van a ordenar. -

- A ti - le dijo simplemente mi hermano. El jamás había sido tan directo. Casi siempre las conquistaba con su "carisma y belleza natural". Increíblemente la chica solo entorno una sonrisa.

- ¿El no se rinde verdad? - ella se dirigió a mi esta vez. Yo solo le señale que no, con un movimiento de cabeza. - ¿Dos cervezas? -

- Si, por favor - le hable, aun conteniendo las ganas de reír. Ella solo se alejo hacia la barra. - ¿Tom? - mi hermano estaba de piedra, apretando las manos en puños.

- Eso la hace... la hace... -

- ¿Insoportable?, ¿engreída?, ¿Presuntuosa? - usaba las palabras que el había usado antes para referirse a algunas de sus "Chicas".

- Irresistible - yo me quede sorprendido por eso. Solo palmeé su espalda y entorne una sonrisa.

- Hay Tom - El también esbozo una sonrisa. La voz que había estado ocupando mi mente termino de cantar. De inmediato alce la cabeza para ver si seguía en el escenario, aun podía distinguir su figura en la penumbra del lugar, no podía evitar que los pensamientos acerca de ella no me embargaran. Tantas dudas, tantas voces en mi cabeza que seguían recordando lo de la noche anterior.

_"Ella lo había mordido"... _No podía ser.

_"Pero lo hizo"... _Solo puede ser un show.

_"¿Que tal si no?"_... Imposible, eso no existe.

Pero todas mis dudas se desvanecían cuando las luces iluminaban su cara. Hermosa como esculpida por los ángeles, pómulos marcados, ojos grandes y profundos, de una forma exquisita. La música que comenzaba suavemente con el sonido de unos violines, parecía adormecerme, calmarme y llevarme a un nuevo estado de tranquilidad, pese a la estruendosa música que le seguía. Después solo su voz delgada, dulce y susurrante, era la cereza de un sueño hermoso.

_"Siempre he sentido frio por dentro._

_Aferrándome a la vida._

_Siempre me he sentido como la única con la noche._

_Desvaneciéndome en el interior._

_Los vientos del invierno soplan a través de mi vida._

_En mi interior_

_Se que puedo correr, pero no puedo ocultarme._

_Ángel caído a mi lado"_

Por si fuera poco, yo sabía, tenia toda la certeza de que esas letras eran hechas por ella. Y de alguna manera. Para ella. Realmente su contacto con el publico no era del todo el amor, Si bien los cantantes miramos al escenario, solo vemos un punto donde fijarnos, pero ella... ella era como si se encontrara en otro mundo, como si perdiera la conciencia. Además de que sus letras eran muy conmovedoras, rayaban en la desesperación y en la tristeza, pero la forma tan férrea en que las interpretaba. Tanta sensualidad y capacidad en una sola persona... Pero aun así yo las sentía. Las sentía, no necesitaba más nada que mirar sus ojos para saber que todo era verdad.

.

Miraba dentro del pequeño cubículo, me recordaba aquellos tiempos... los inicios de Tokio Hotel, los clubes... todo, era nostálgico. Creo que me estaba perdiendo de algo o Bernadette, me había mentido sobre eso de "Es su última canción, tienes que apresurarte, se van después de tocarla, solo pasan unos minutos a sus camerinos y salen". Me sentía realmente estúpido, pero ahora podía comprender mejor a mis fans, su nerviosismo e incertidumbre, eso era lo único que vagaba por mi sangre en esos momentos. Agache un poco la cabeza, necesitaba respirar, pero el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse me saco de mi ensoñación. Inmediatamente me tope con unos ojos ámbar. Casi pude escucharla llamarme "Querido" pero ella no había dicho nada. Solo miro hacia atrás y les hizo un gesto a sus compañeros, ellos desaparecieron.

- Hola, Bill - su voz dulce y suave volvió a cautivar mis oídos.

- Hola... Claire - Sus ojos se entornaron al igual que una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

- Won, sabes mi nombre, me alagas - se sentó a un lado de mi, en el sillón de color rojo.

- Pues lo mismo digo - dije simplemente, aun manteniendo su mirada.

- ¿Como no conocerte?, inundas toda Alemania. - de su boca salió una sonrisa aun mas grande. Me quede en silencio un momento.

- Bueno... eso... es parte del trabajo. -

- Lo se - dijo dejando ahora entreverme una media sonrisa.

- Ustedes... también son buenos.- le dije para intentar cambiar la conversación.

- ¿Enserio?, ¿lo crees? - ella estaba añadiéndole a su voz, una seducción casi indiscreta. Sus ojos ahora me parecían mucho más grandes y hermosos que las demás veces.

- Si, lo creo, ¿por que nunca han firmado con alguna disquera? - me sentía un niño inexperto. Hablando y hablando, cuando lo que debería de hacer era responder a esas miradas y gestos.

- Hum... no me gusta, los periodistas son molestos - dijo simplemente. Su mano descansaba en su regazo, pero en un movimiento la coloco sobre mi rodilla, acerco un poco mas su cara a la mía. - Tus debes de saber eso muy bien.- ella le estaba entregando un toque de privacidad a nuestra charla.

- Si, son un fastidio. - dije sosteniéndole su hipnótica mirada.

- Si - dijo ella entreabriendo sus labios. Mi mirada se dirigió a ellos, mientras podía sentir su mano en mi pecho y como me iba recargando en aquel sillón. Roce sus labios con los míos, ella al instante atrapo mi labio inferior entre los suyos, y lo fue liberando lentamente. Sentía que estaba a punto de estallar por los sentimientos que aquella simple caricia me provoco. Enterré mis dedos en su cabello, sedoso y brillante. - Son horribles - dijo en tono burlón. Logro arrancarme una sonrisa, tan solo para volver a posarme en sus ojos. La mire, como nunca había mirado a nadie, cada parte de su cara, su perfecta nariz, labios finos y ojos expresivos.

_"No soy como tu"_

Ese pensamiento llego a mi mente. Mientras repasaba su piel, limpia y sin imperfecciones, ni siquiera traía un poco de maquillaje. Me sentí un poco inseguro... yo por otra parte sufría de algunos estragos del acné. Y estando tan cerca, ella lo notaria.

- Eres hermoso, jamás lo dudes - rozo mi mejilla con su mano. Finos y largos dedos, con uñas pintadas de un rojo carmesí.

- Clarie -

- Shhh... A veces las palabras sobran - ella volvió a mis labios con pequeños besos, mientras yo no podía controlar mis impulsos. Ella me dio un beso de nuevo pero esta vez, logre abrir su boca y colarme dentro de ella. Apretándola más a mi cuerpo. Podía sentir su lengua dosel, bailando con la mía. Como sus manos descansaban en mi pecho. Escuchaba sus exhalaciones con cada apretón más.

- Perdón - no quería ser brusco, pero esa necesidad de apretarla a mi, era casi inhumana.

- No te preocupes - me dijo atrapando mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. Ahora era yo el que estaba comenzando a exhalar agitadamente. Ella sonrió maliciosamente y siguió aprontándome.

- Clarie - dije entre un jadeo. Una suplica.

- ¿Si querido? - la palabra se atoro en mi garganta. No sabía ni siquiera cual era. Pero tenia que decirle algo. Antes de decir más, tres golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi burbuja. - Dímelo mañana, por ahora nuestro tiempo ha terminado - ese tono confianzudo me hacia pensar que ya había algo... algo entre nosotros. Como si ella lo supiera.

- Si - dije con un hilo de voz, mientras ella se estaba levantando de mi regazo, me vi tentado a apresarla de nuevo contra mi piel. Me mordí el labio para retener las ganas.

- Con cuidado, no quiero que los lastimes demasiado. - me dijo mientras se agachaba aun mas y me dejaba un dulce beso en los labios, suspire al verla salir. Y me quede echado con mi brazo sobre la frente. Mi respiración aun era agitada.

- ¿Bill?, ¿Que paso? -

- Lo más maravilloso de mi vida - dije sin mirar a mi hermano. Mientras repasaba el sabor de su boca en la mía. El sabor metálico me inundo de inmediato.

.

**_Continuara._**

_Hola!_

_pff.. pff! Bill no es el unico que se quedo hiperventilando! XDD to tambien estoy al borde del infarto! XDDDDDDD ahi disculparan que el cap este taaan largo, pero asi seran u_u! digamos que esta mas intensa esta fick (si no se han dado cuenta XD) espero les guste tanto como a mi me esta gustando y otra cosa! ya puedo escribir aun cuando ando de niñera.. Dos niñas! _! pero bueno... ya que u/u ruegen porque esto termine pronto! XDDD ok ok esto es todo por ahora :DDD cualquier detalle me dicen ;D_

_Canciones: ALL I NEED de WITHIN TEMPTATION, la otra era pss yo creo que saben cual es XDDD ALIEN, la otra: ALL THAT I´M LIVING FOR de EVANESCENCE, la ultima FALLEN ANGEL de SIRENIA :D_

_bye bye!_

_Deka._


	3. Capitulo III

_"Tus palabras perdidas me susurran lentamente _

_Todavía no puedo encontrar lo que me mantenga aquí _

_Pero todo este tiempo me he sentido tan vacía por dentro _

_Yo sé que todavía estás ahí _

_Vigilándome, queriéndome _

_Puedo sentirte sosteniéndome_

_Temiéndote, amándote _

_No dejaré que me sostengas _

_Embrujándote, puedo olerte, vivo _

_Tu corazón golpeando en mi cabeza"_

**_Evanescence - HAUNTED._**

**_.  
><em>**

Me encontraba en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior. Repasando el tapizado de aquel sillón donde Clarie me había besado, me había tocado por primera vez. De tan solo recordarlo los vellos de mi nuca se erizaban. No podía contener ese sentimiento y mas ahora... que la esperaba. Estaban tocando su última canción y yo comenzaba a impacientarme. Repase aquella habitación, pero solo había algunas cajas apiladas. Un pequeño tocador donde tan solo reposaban algunas cosas. Me levante y fui hacia el, tome un pintauñas color rojo, y un cepillo, si, podía recordar el color de la uñas_,_ pero el chirrido de la puerta me estremeció.

- Bill - podía notar la cara de sorpresa de Clarie.

- Hola - dije sintiéndome muy torpe dejando el pintauñas en su lugar. - ¿Como estas? -

- Bien, yo... ¿Que haces aquí? - Dulce decepción. Ahora si me sentía torpe y tonto. Quizá yo no significaría nada para ella, no se había pasado la noche entera recordando aquel mínimo contacto que tuvimos.

- Solo... quería verte. - le dije desviando la mirada y apretando las manos en un puño. Pobre e iluso Bill.

- Oh... querido - reincorpore la mirada y ella ya se encontraba delante de mi con sus suaves manos en mi rostro. - Tú significas mucho para mí. - me lo soltó así.

- ¿Que? - le dije incrédulo. Pero pude notar a sus compañeros de banda, mejor dicho a Vladimir con la mirada imperturbable sobre mí.

- Pero este no es... un buen momento. - me hablo atrayendo mi mirada, ella sabia lo que yo estaba viendo.

- Pero... - entonces pude notar algo en sus ojos.

- ¿Que sucede? - su expresión se volvió un poco mas seria.

- ¿Usas lentes de contacto? -

- No, ¿por que? -

- Juraría que tenias los ojos miel, no grises - Ella entorno los ojos por un segundo.

- Debe ser la luz. - Yo, realmente no podía creer que me hubiera equivocado.

- Si debe ser eso... - alguien carraspeare desde la puerta.

- Debo irme. -

- Esta... bien - dije resignado.

- Hasta mañana mi querido Bill. - de nuevo ese tono hizo que el corazón se me acelerara y mas el sentir sus labios contra los míos. Pero este beso, no fue tan entregado como el de la noche anterior. Parecía más bien contenido. Como forzando, restringiendo algo dentro de ella, arrastro mi labio inferior al separarse de mi. - Dulces sueños - su media sonrisa, extremadamente sensual apareció y con ella se fueron todas mis fuerzas.

.

- ¿Quieres pizza? - me pregunto mi hermano desde el marco de la puerta. - ¿oh...? -

- No tengo hambre.- dije aun mirando un estúpido programa en la televisión. En cuanto soltaran algún chisme de nosotros le cambiaria pero por ahora no me molestaba saber sobre el nuevo novio de Shakira.

- Eso si que es una novedad.- escuche sus pies arrastrarse sobre el piso. - ¿Estas enfermo? -

- No.- dije secamente. Sintiendo como el respaldo del sillón se hundía. Hay viene mi psicólogo.

- Entonces, ¿es porque esta noche no tuviste tu "arranque de adolescente" besando a una desconocida?- a Tom no le había hecho mucha gracia encontrarme totalmente vulnerable ante los encantos de Clarie.

_- ¡Hasta donde hubieras podido llegar! -_

_- Yo...- intente responderle pero el se encontraba totalmente furioso._

_- ¡Ah!, ¡y apuesto a que no llevabas condones! -_

_- Tom.-_

_- ¡Y conociéndote estoy seguro que no te habría importado!, ¡Sabes todas las enfermedades que acarrean esos lugares!- y así siguió como por otra media hora._

Admito que tenia razón en preocuparse, era un asunto serio que ella me dominara de esa manera. Que hiciera que mi entrega por ella fuera total_, _y sin reservas. Tal vez para la próxima tendría que llevar algo de protección.

- Bill.-

- Hum.- Tom aun seguía a un lado mío, mirándome, aunque no quisiera el me podría ver, era como su espejo y el conocía todo de el mismo, por ende, de mi.

- ¿Es ella?-

- Si.- dije simplemente. Podía sentir el hocico de Scotty rozándome la pierna. Me agache un poco para rascarle tras la oreja.

- Eso no es muy sano.- No se porque o como, pero esas palabras fueron mi detonante.

- ¡Tu que sabes sobre si es sano o no!- le solté en la cara. Mirándolo fijamente, con toda la rabia contenida por no estar con ella, porque me abandonara, por pensar que quizá tenga algo que ver con ese tal Vladimir y yo solo quedaba como el tipo lindo. - ¡Tu que te acuestas con cuanta puta se te para enfrente! - Me puse de pie mientras seguía hablando. Tom adopto esa actitud de quedarse callado, recibiendo todos mis insultos, para al final terminar con una estocada fatal. - ¡Que puedes saber sobre el amor! - Le grite con todas mis fuerzas, aunque no las viera sabia que me había puesto como un tomate por el esfuerzo.

- Mas que tu, pobre idiota iluso.- me soltó mirándome a los ojos. El mismo sentimiento de rechazo me azoto de nuevo.- Mas que tu, que se queda esperando a esa chica horas para verla unos segundos y que después de esto ella simplemente te ignore por irse con otros, que simplemente no le importes... aun cuando tu sientas que eres el mejor del mundo. - sus palabras me habían dolido, pero el simplemente no hizo nada mas que repetirme lo que yo venia diciéndome a mi mismo. Notaba la pata de Scotty rasgar mi pantalón. Yo no tuve cara para seguir allí, le dirigí una última mirada a mi hermano y me retire de ahí, necesitaba estar solo.

.

- ¡Mierda!- coloque la almohada sobre mi cara para ver si así, conciliaba un poco el sueño. Pero esos ojos aparecían cada vez que lo intentaba, invadiéndome, llenándome. Mi respiración se agitaba, de hecho comenzaba a pensar que quizá tendría fiebre, ya que estaba sudando. Rodé en la cama unas cuantas veces, hasta que decidí abrir los ojos. Me apoye un poco en la cama para alzar la vista, alguien se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, no podía distinguirlo muy bien. Pero si deduje que no era Tom, demasiado delgado para serlo. Y al reconocer los ojos miel que brillaron al toparse con mi mirada todo tuvo sentido.

- Oh amor... mi amor...- ella comenzó a hablarme. Extrañamente no me sentí aterrorizado, si no cómodo, aliviado, como si sus palabras fueran el ungüento necesario para mi roto corazón que se debatía en esos momentos.

- Te extrañe.- susurre. Suspirando, cerrando lentamente los ojos, hasta con temor de que ella desapareciera de pronto. Hasta sentir como comenzaba a gatear sobre mi cuerpo.

- Oh amor mío, ¿donde te encuentras?- comenzó a recitar sobre mi, sentía sus piernas a mis costados y sus manos en mi pecho. - ¿Acaso estas tan solo como este corazón? - su voz dulce y sensual, resonaba como campanas en mi cabeza y parecía que mi alma la reconocía. Todo mi cuerpo reacciono al roce de sus manos en mi pecho desnudo. - Corazón que palpita por tu voz. - mis manos recorrieron su espalda y cintura, hasta posarse en sus caderas que se movían sobre mi, provocándome y vaya que lo lograba. De pronto algo dentro de mí respondió a su pequeña poesía.

- Oh amor mío.- comencé tal como ella lo había hecho. Y dejándome llevar por mis emociones comencé a improvisar. Sintiendo sus besos sobre mi pecho y como mis manos recorrían sus muslos y como estas a la vez, subían la tela de su ligero vestido hasta toparme con su ropa interior. - ¿Puedes verme?, y si es así, ¿Por que no vienes? - y era cierto, yo la había esperado tanto tiempo solo a ella. A su tacto a su amor, a sus ojos expresivos y fieros.- Porque no arrancas de mi la agonía de la espera.- y era cierto no podía esperar mas, la necesitaba, necesitaba algo mas que un simple beso, toda ella, todo su amor y así se lo hice saber. - Si tan solo he venido a este mundo a amarte. - ella ahora depositaba húmedos y pasionales besos en mis pezones. - Como lo hacen las estrellas al sol, De forma entera pero tal vez muy lejana. - y así lo veía yo, como esas figuras santas, de una naturaleza tan pura que nunca podrían ser alcanzadas por un mortal, o no por alguien como lo era yo. Ella a mis ojos era la perfección en vida. Con solo un roce yo la podía encontrar tan lejana, con esa inocencia que, aunque tenga toda la sensualidad del mundo, ella posee inocencia y pureza, y yo quería que ella la mostrara ante mí. Que me enseñara todo su amor y felicidad, o brindársela yo mismo.

- Oh amor mío, Yo te siento y te amo por eso - ahora fue ella quien hablo con su aliento dándome directamente a los labios, que se abrieron inmediatamente por la necesidad de sentirla un poco mas cerca. Mis brazos la apresaron y la fueron liberando de sus delgados tirantes, dejando al descubierto su perfecto pecho, redondeado y cubierto por un sostén negro de encaje, prenda que me volvió loco, yo quería sentir su piel cálida, aferrándose a la mía. Como si leyera mi mente, ella se restregó contra mi pecho, que ya ardía de pasión y excitación, de hecho no era la única parte mi cuerpo que se encontraba en ese grado de ebullición. - Tuyos son mis pensamientos y actos- Me susurro al oído.- ¿Que más puedo hacer para sentir tu respiración? - ella estaba buscando algo entre mis pantaloncillos. Solo sentí como sus manos rozaron ligeramente mi excitación para que esta aumentara aun más. Su dedo índice la presiono ligeramente mientras yo luchaba por alcanzar el cierre de su vestido para despojarla por completo de este. Note el estremecimiento de su cuerpo al rozar mis manos con su vientre ahora totalmente desnudo para mí. Sin pensarlo fui directamente hasta la comisura de sus pechos para llenarme de ellos, hasta que la desprendí de ese sostén. Y pude ver sus pezones rozados y su piel de porcelana, volví a besarlos y a llenarme con ellos mientras ella se desasía en suspiros ahogados. - ¡Oh amor, mi amor!, Tuya seré siempre, así como mío tu eres.- creo que no note el grado de necesidad que ella tenia hasta escuchar el enfebrecido tono con el cual dijo estas palabras. Sus manos se enrollaban en mi cabello atrayéndome más a ella. -Envuélveme entre tu embriagante esencia, Domíname con un solo acto - esto fue mas una exigencia al pasar su piernas alrededor de mis caderas y restregando su sexo con el mío, aun poseía el bóxer. Que rápidamente fue arrastrado más abajo de mis piernas por sus manos. - Y ámame con toda tu pasión y tristeza, - Mis labios buscaron los suyos y necesitaron su saliva como la mismísima agua en mitad del desierto. - así como te amo yo. - dijo ella en un susurro. Su confesión de amor me lleno aun mas, en esos momentos pensaba que no había persona que estuviera mas feliz que yo en ese momento, en el momento en el que todo encaja con esa persona, esa única persona en este mundo con la cual compartes tu vida, tus sueños, tu amor, tu pasión y tristeza. La despoje de la última parte de su ropa interior, tocando con uno de mis dedos su intimidad a lo que ella respondió con un suspiro. Ahora probaba tocándola con dos dedos, se sentía tan bien, por primera vez en este tiempo la veía a ella como a la sometida y no era al revés. - ¡Oh amor mío! - fueron sus palabras antes de volver a tomar mis labios como territorio propio.

_"Tu no me recuerdas pero yo te recuerdo _

_Estoy acostada despierta e intento no pensar en ti _

_¿Pero quién puede decidir que soñar?_

_Y yo sueño… _

_Creo en ti _

_Renunciaré a todo solo para encontrarte _

_Tengo que estar contigo para vivir, para respirar _

_Tu tienes el poder sobre mi..."_

- Bill, Bill, ahhh...- Sus gemido en mi oído hacían que la sangre me hirviera, y los espasmos incontrolados de su cuerpo bajo en mío me motivaban a seguir. Estaba llegando al punto exacto en el que quería tenerla, bajo mi poder. Empujaba y empujaba más fuerte dentro de ella, para dejarle mi humanidad por entero.

- Hummm...- mis supliros reprimidos tan solo por la expectante de su pecho al subir y bajar por su respiración alocada, me envolvían en un cumulo de emociones. Me sentía tan dentro de ella, no solo físicamente si no interiormente, ambos teníamos esa fragilidad de alma, que ella al parecer no externaba a cualquiera. No era anormal que yo emitiera juicios sobre las personas, pero me asustaría demasiado estar en lo correcto ahora. Pero eso no importaba, si fuese necesario yo pasaría mi vida intentando ayudarla a recoger los pedazos de su alma.

-_ Una... Vida no alcanzaría_.- escuche resonar en mi cabeza, como el eco en un callejón obscuro. Abrí mis ojos por la visión de esto, en el justo momento en el que ella tomaba unas tijeras que traía en su abrigo que ahora se encontraba sobre la cama, desparpajado.

- ¿Que haces? - Le pregunte volviendo lentos mis movimientos dentro de ella.

- Oh no pares, no lo hagas.- en sus ojos se podía leer la ensoñación de quien sueña con lo imposible. Paso su mano por mi rostro y con su dedo gordo toco mis labios con ansia. Mientras los suyos se abrían invitándome. Me agache para deleitarme con su sabor dulce. Ella tomo con más precisión aquellas tijeras con las cuales roso la palma de su mano.

- ¡No!- dije alarmado al ver brotar el líquido rojo de su piel. Ella tan solo me miro, con la interrogante marcada en sus ojos. Pero algo ocurrió en el aire, en aquel liquido carmesí que se hacia paso entre su mano... como si este tuviera vida propia y me llamara.

- Toma.- me dijo ella ofreciéndome su palma. Yo me rehusé un poco hasta sentir como mis labios palpitaban, como al parecer mi interior lo deseaba. Acerque mis labios hasta este y rápidamente el liquido comenzó a bajar por mi garganta llenándome, su sabor dulce pero no lo bastante como para saciarme me hizo entrar en un frenesí por tener mas... conforme me llenaba de el, mi ansia por poseer mas crecía, hasta que sentí como una mano dulce alejaba mi cara de el. Por un momento me olvide de donde me encontraba y lo que hacia. - Sigue.- me dijo ella con una sonrisa tan amplia como considerada. Simplemente asentí y volví a lo que hacia, la envestí suavemente sintiendo el calor crecer nuevamente en mi estomago, con la agobiante espera del final que se acercaba peligrosamente, como si nunca hubiera parado, todo mi cuerpo se preparo y al sentir como el sexo de mi compañera convulsionaba y como sus caderas se alzaban, y sus ojos se perdían en un abismo que yo no alcanzaba a notar, no fue si no hasta que repare en su herida completamente curada que pude verter toda mi pasión descomunal dentro de ella.

- Ohhhh...- fue lo único que alcance a decir y antes de desplomarme sobre ella un dolor en mi pecho, tan placentero como doloroso me perforo, por debajo de mi pectoral izquierdo. Abrí mis ojos lentamente cuando note a unos brazos rodearme y abrigarme, unos cabellos obscuros era lo único que alcance a ver, antes de hundirme por completo en esa ensoñación de perdición, aparentemente perfecta. Era un sueño, o una pesadilla. Mis músculos no reaccionaban y con forme sentía esas punzadas parecía que se relajaban mas. Dejando a esos dientes hundirse, perforar y romper mi piel. Dolor placentero.

- Amor mío.- fue lo ultimo que escuche, mientras sentía la suave tela de la colcha en mi espalda y después el abismo obscuro en el que me hundí.

.

_"Por favor di mi nombre_

_Recuerda quien soy_

_Me encontraras en el mundo del ayer_

_Te escapas otra vez, _

_Tan lejos de donde estoy..."_

- Bill - alguien me movió un poco en la cama.- Bill... despierta.- de nuevo alguien me movía el brazo e intentaba quitarme la almohada de la cara que me cubría.- ¡Arriba! - por fin había logrado quitármela.

- ¡Tom!- chille al no sentir mis sabanas. El me había desarmado totalmente.

- Son las 3.-

- ¿¡Y que jodidos! - apreté fuertemente los ojos antes de abrirlos para encontrarme con la mirada acusadora de mi gemelo.

- Tienes que comer algo, si quieres después puedes volver a dormir.- me hablo seriamente. Y ahora que tocaba el tema de la comida mi estomago reacciono. Pero yo solo quería seguir en aquel sueño que había tenido. Clarie y yo abrazados.

- Esta bien.- jale un poco de mi playera de dormir, ya que la tenia hasta arriba del ombligo y me fui al baño. Tomaría una corta ducha para despertar y después desayunaría o... comería mejor dicho.

- Te espero abajo.- dijo Tom sentándose en la cama. Yo le hice un gesto con la mano y entre en mi baño. Estaba preparando la regadera. Mientras me desprendí de mi playera. Mire de reojo en el espejo hasta que note un punto amoratado por debajo de mi pectoral izquierdo.

- ¿Pero que...- me acerque un poco mas al espejo, toque un poco esa parte... me dolía, mucho, ¿pero porque?-

- Bill.- mi hermano me hablo desde la puerta que ya se encontraba abierta. Me miraba de una forma irreconocible. Con sorpresa y horror, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y sus labios se abrieron en una mueca. Mientras que en una mano traía mi sabana manchada de sangre. Entonces todos aquellos recuerdos me azotaron cruelmente. Creí que caería al suelo aplastado por ellos. Ella... Ella y yo... abrazados, haciendo el amor... ella, cortando su muñeca, yo... yo bebiendo su sangre... saciándome de ella, penetrándola... disfrutándola, después el dolor mas pasional del mundo, luego solo la inconsciencia. - ¿Que ha pasado? - Me quedaba claro, no era solo un sueño.

_"Dame una razón para creer que te vas. _

_Veo tu sombra y por eso se que se han equivocado. _

_Luz de luna sobre la suave tierra marrón. _

_Me conduce hacia donde tú yaces. _

_Te alejaron de mí pero ahora te estoy llevando a casa. _

_Estaré siempre aquí contigo, mi amor. _

_Las suaves palabras que me diste. _

_Incluso en la muerte nuestro amor continuara"._

_._

_**Continuara.**  
><em>


	4. Chapter IV

_"Esta perdida en la obscuridad_

_Desapareciendo_

_Aun sigo por aquí_

_Gritando su nombre_

_Se aparece en mi mundo de ensueño_

_Intentando sobrevivir_

_Mi corazón esta congelado_

_Estoy enloqueciendo_

_¡Ayúdame estoy enterrada viva!"_

_**Within Temptation - Lost.**_

.

La lluvia caía en la ciudad y era una de aquellas veces en que las personas corrían para llegar a sus casas. Pero mi caso era sumamente diferente, corría para llegar... a no se con exactitud donde. No me había cambiado, traía aun los pantaloncillos de dormir, con la playera más ligera. A punto estuve de ni colocarme los zapatos tan solo por salir lo más rápido posible, por acudir a aquella silenciosa llamada que me hacían. Corría por la ciudad con los latidos de mi corazón como única brújula, hacia un destino desconocido. Mire hacia atrás para cerciorarme de que nadie me seguía. Tom solía dormir como una roca, pero aun así esta conexión de gemelos podía hacer de las suyas en los peores momentos. Ya había estado vigilándome todo el día con eso. Desde la mañana en la que descubrimos un hallazgo un tanto perturbador en mi pecho, el no había soltado el tema en todo el día. De hecho reviso cada puerta, ventana, rendija, hasta mando llamar al gerente, y hasta quiso revisar las cintas de seguridad... pero no había nada. Que era eso lo más aterrador, nadie había entrado ni salido ese día de mi cuarto. Thomas me estuvo jodiendo todo el día con eso, y debo admitirlo yo también estuve dándole vueltas al asunto todo el día, que paso tan rápido como yo cambiaba de cigarrillos. Pero nada y estas ansias que me carcomían por dentro por saber algo más, algo de todo lo que podía estar pasando y de lo que probablemente yo formara parte ya. Y como hacia unas horas la creciente histeria se apropiaba de mi mente. No era normal... quiero decir había cosas que no comprendíamos, pero siempre había una explicación, algo, pero esta vez cada explicación que intentaba darle se esfumaba, no me era suficiente y esta maldita voz en mi cabeza que me gritaba no aligeraba todo. Me detuve cuando sentí mis piernas fallar, demasiado cansadas, adoloridas, entumecidas, me agache para tomar aire, mire las gotas resbalarse por mi cabello y estrellarse contra el suelo. La garganta comenzó a dolerme por aspirar aire tan frio por la garganta. Mierda me iba a enfermar. Tenia un nudo en la garganta, de todo... todo eso que no entendía, que quería entender pero era como enseñarle a uno de preescolar algo de preparatoria y a mí jamás me había gustado sentirme menos. Me entraron esas enormes ganas de tirarme al suelo y llorar y romper el asfalto con las uñas de la desesperación. Mi garganta emitió un sonido, algo entre gruñido y grito ahogado. Pero un movimiento delante mío me llamo la atención. Levante el rostro y distinguí una figura que se movía cerca de un reloj, que era como un poste y en la parte superior un circulo con un reloj. Reconocí los cabellos lisos debajo de la capucha, que me observaba con sus labios entreabiertos. Me quede perdido en sus ojos miel, por un momento, mientras su cara adoptaba ese aspecto de melancolía y felicidad simultáneamente.

- Me escuchaste - me dijo finalmente. Con la sorpresa pegada a la garganta.

- Me llamaste.- le conteste. Pero aun quería mantener cierta distancia con lo desconocido.

- No me mires así.- me dijo, ahora con un toque de tristeza.

- Explícame.- le pedí mas como una necesidad que otra cosa.

- Pero si ya lo sabes.- aun seguía con esa melancolía.

- No, no, ¡No se nada!- explote ante esta acusación.

- Bill... tú sabes mas de lo que quieres ver, sabes... sabes... lo que soy.-

- Una mujer.- sentí esa respuesta escueta, la dije sin pensarlo como una evasiva. Esquive su mirada.

- Acércate.- me indico extendiéndome su mano enguantada. Yo asentí, camine entre los charcos, con el dobles de mi pantalón empapado y aun así... no me podía detener.- ¿Sabes lo que soy?-

- Una mujer.- respondí nuevamente mientras tomaba su mano con aquel guante negro.

- Fui...- me dijo secamente. Mirando hacia el suelo mojado. - Quítame el guante.- me ordeno. Y yo lo retire suavemente de su piel blanca, poco a poco. Ella miraba mis ojos con la intriga y la tristeza que solo un condenado a muerte posee. Retire por completo el guante y no pude evitar entreabrir la boca al notar sus manos, largas manos que ya había visto claro, pero lo que ahora faltaba era el característico esmalte escarlata.

- Tus... tus uñas.- tartamudee al notar las uñas mas gruesas y blanquecinas de todo el mundo... y ese color ningún esmalte te lo podía dar. Eran sus uñas como un par de garras afiladas de cualquier pájaro.

- Bill... yo no soy humana.- y con eso sentí como el mareo de todo el día culminaba. Pero después de esto había algo peor... un gran sentimiento de desolación, de amargura que me invadió. Yo la amaba... pero esto... no podía esperármelo. Caí de rodillas en el suelo frio y húmedo. Con mi mano sosteniendo aun la suya.

- Si, lo sabia.- logre pronunciar antes de caer de cara al frio asfalto y con esto llevarme toda cordura.

.

_"Anhelo estar como tu._

_Yacer fría en el suelo como tu._

_Hay lugar adentro para dos._

_Y no me estoy lamentando por ti._

_Estoy viviendo por ti."_

_**Evanescence - Like You**_.

.

Sentí la pesadez de mis extremidades. Como si mi cuerpo permaneciera frio debajo de lo que parecían ser sabanas y cobijas. Me revolví poco en la cama. Sin ganas de despertar del todo, realmente no quería saber lo que tendría que hacer esa mañana. Ni soportar a Tom una vez más, era mi hermano pero a veces podía ser más insufrible de lo normal. Si el era insufrible... por darle vueltas a lo mismo... ¿a que era?, ah ya recuerdo, a las marcas en mi pecho. Lleve mi mano hasta aquel lugar, aun poseía algo de inconsciencia. Si las podía notar que debajo de mi playera... ¿acaso estaba húmeda?, me asuste de improvisto al recordar todo aquello. Mire mis uñas pero como es característico no podía ver nada debajo de las sabanas, pero al instante supe que no estaba en mi habitación de hotel y el miedo y la intriga se apoderaron de mi. Tire de las sabanas y a mi vista quedo el techo. La habitación solo estaba iluminada por un par de velas o al menos eso me parecía. Era una habitación amplia. La cama en la que estaba era grande, habían otros objetos, como un televisor bastante grande sobre un mueble de madera, con un pequeño sofá delante de el. En la otra esquina una silla de madera frente a un tocador igualmente de madera, todo aquello parecía realmente costoso. Seguí mirando hasta que me tope con la mirada imperturbable de Clarie. Un espasmo me recorrió el cuerpo al recordar sus palabras.

_"Bill... yo no soy humana" _Pero aun así ella no aparto la vista de mi.

- Te desmayaste.- me aclaro para después añadir.- y te traje a mi casa.-

- Gracias.- dije desviando la mirada hacia mis manos que se hacían torpemente de las sabanas. Estrujándolas.

- Puedes irte... si lo deseas...- Ella seguía con sus manos cruzadas en su regazo. Por primera vez advertí la camiseta de manga larga que portaba, negra que hacia juego con sus pantalones negros igualmente. - O puedo pedir que te lleven...-

- No.- dije secamente.

- Bien... puedes cambiarte de ropa ya que estas empapado y... -

- Quiero explicaciones.- no podía ser mas testarudo de eso estaba seguro.

- No hay nada que explicar.- ¿Que no había nada...?.

- ¡Como puedes decir eso!- me sentí tan ofendido y engañado. - ¡Me atraes, me enamoras, me tienes como un jodido loco detrás de ti, y no pretendes darme ni una maldita explicación!

- Yo no te enamore, te enamoraste solo.- eso término por romper mi alma. Y mis emociones. - Que alguien se enamore de mi es tan normal como respirar esta en mi naturaleza... - Su ritmo tranquilo se estaba perdiendo como su mirada. Cada vez decaía mas, en esa desesperación que había visto en ella, la otra noche.- ¡No lo entiendes!, ¡Yo no domino esto!, ¡Yo no pedí ser esto! - me soltó de pronto y aquella silla en la que había permanecido sentada ahora estaba volcada hacia atrás y ella ahora estaba frente a un espejo con perfectos detalles en el marco. - ¿Me miras... me estas mirando? -

- Clarie.-

- Yo soy esto... esto: piel blanca, labios como cerezas, ojos intrépidos y cuerpo siempre joven... siempre... - ella continuaba mirándose en el espejo. Y yo la veía reflejada, notaba los escuetos surcos escarlata que se formaban desde sus ojos hasta su mentón. - Esto y siempre lo seré, Bill, yo no soy humana...- esta vez mas que una aclaración fue una terrible confesión que parecía dolerle en lo mas profundo. - Yo puedo correr más rápido que cualquier animal en el mundo. Mas fuerte que cualquiera de esas nuevas maquinas y mis pensamientos crecen a velocidades intimidantes y lo mas importante...- un nudo se formo en mi estomago y garganta.- Yo me alimento de humanos, de su sangre... - sentí como mi mirada se perdí un instante, me sentí mareado y con unas ganas inmensas de volver el estomago. Esto no puede pasarme, no puede ser verdad. ¿Acaso era un sueño?, ¿o la peor de las pesadillas? - oh no mi amado, esto no es ningún sueño, ni pesadilla, esto es tan real como tu y tu hermano. - Ella ahora se encontraba acostada a mi lado, tocándome delicadamente el cabello y apartándolo de mi rostro. Mis manos estaban temblando. Y espasmos incontrolables se apoderaron de mí. Tenia que... tenía que desechar todo aquello... - A tu derecha - me indico y me incline para mirar a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba una cubeta. Sin pensármelo dos veces me lleve la cubeta a la cara y comencé a vomitar. Una y otra vez, y otra cuando percibía aquel olor horrible. Sentía que ya no podía más, pero las ahorcadas seguían y seguían, y ya no podía controlarme. Cuando me sentí débil y las manos me fallaron para sostener aquella cubeta. Clarie sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas, quitándome la pestilente cubeta. Nuevamente admire sus uñas; gruesas, blancas y largas. Como las de un animal. Me deje caer en la cama boca arriba, esperando que los escalofríos sucumbieran o que el sueño me arrancara de la realidad lo que ocurriera primero. Cerré los ojos inhalando por la nariz fuertemente. Y caí en la inconsciencia.

.

Tuve la visión de un campo, si un campo... enorme lleno de arboles, de pasto verde y de un sol tan cálido, que me bañaba el cuerpo. Yo estaba sentado, leyendo un libro aparentemente. Notaba mis pantalones negros de una tela tan fina y mis zapatos, algo sucios por lo que supuse era algo de lodo. Llevaba una camisa holgada blanca. El aire de ese lugar era diferente: Refrescante y dulce. Unas pisadas me sacaron de mi ensoñación. Mire a mi lado y pude notar a Clarie, era Clarie sin duda, corriendo hacia mi, ¡Debajo del sol por todos los cielos!, con una sonrisa Febril y con su hermoso vestido color ámbar danzando conforme a su estilizado cuerpo. Me puse de pie y la recibí entre mis brazos. Tocaba su cara e intentaba relacionar todo.

_"-¿Que haces? ¡El sol!, ¡El sol! -"_

Le advertí sobre lo arriesgo de sus actos. Ella me sonrió ampliamente, note los mechones de cabello escabullirse de entre sus peinetas finamente colocadas, que solo lograban darle un aspecto mas juvenil a toda ella. Me dijo algunas cosas, sus labios se movieron, pero yo no pude entenderla.

_"- Disculpa-"_

Le dije, ella me miro unos segundos y repitió de nuevo. Pero nuevamente no pude entenderle. Ella se asió de mi camisa, repitiendo hablándome, y yo no podía entenderle. La frustración se adueño de ella, de sus ojos comenzaron a saltar las lagrimas mientras me zarandeaba con sus manos firmemente prendadas. Y también la locura y la desesperación se empezaron a hacer presente. De pronto el cálido ambiente y el viento refrescante se volvieron más agresivos. Elevaba el cabello de Clarie a un ritmo casi monstruoso. Ella seguía y seguí hablándome pero en un momento paro. Se dejo caer hacia atrás repentinamente. La tome de la cintura para que no cayera. Hasta notar algo cálido en mis manos. La deje en la hierba y mire mis dedos. Llenos de sangre. Alguien... Algo la había traspasado. Completamente. _"Garras" _pensé. De pronto dos orificios en la parte superior de uno de sus pechos me lo confirmo.

_"- ¡Clarie!, ¡No!, ¡Clarie! -"_

Gritaba como un desesperado, juntando su cuerpo frio al mío. Adoptaba un tono azulado sus labios se volvían tiesos y sus ojos aun abiertos se llenaban de sangre. La junte aun más a mí. Y las lágrimas salían de mis ojos apresuradas, cayendo en el rostro inmóvil de mi amada. Parpadee un par de veces, para lograr distinguir algo. El lugar, había cambiado, era de noche y hacia un viento infernal. La luna se asomaba a un cuarto, y mi amada ya no se encontraba entre mis brazos. Alce la vista y allí frente a mi una mujer se elevaba en un vestido purpura. Sonriendo maliciosamente.

_"- Amado mío -"_

La escuche pronunciar. Se acerco a mí en un parpadeo. Su mano blanquecina se postro en mi rostro y sus labios susurraron algo más.

_"- Dame tu vida en un solo beso-"_

Ella aproximo su boca a la mía y me beso. Sentí la suavidad de la inconsciencia aproximarse. Mientras mi boca se llenaba de un liquido con sabor a oxido.

.

_"Tú que como una cuchillada_

_Entraste en mi triste pecho,_

_Tú que, fuerte cual un rebaño_

_De demonios, viniste, loca,_

_A hacer tu lecho y tu dominio_

_En mi espíritu humillado."_

_**Fragmento.**_

_**El Vampiro.**_

_**Charles Baudelaire.**_

.

Desperté aun en aquel lecho. Notaba una suave tela en mi frente, húmeda. Parpadee para intentar adecuar mi vista a aquel lugar. Aun solo habían unas cuantas velas encendidas. Note a Clarie sentada frente a su tocador. Llevaba solo un camisón de dormir color cobre. Distinguí su suave cabellera cayéndole a la espalda mientras cepillaba una parte de ella.

- Clarie.- la llame. Ella me miro un segundo. Dejo su cepillo y fue hacia mi. Se inclino y dejo un beso en mis labios.

- Te enfermaste.- me aclaro.

- Lo se.- me miro un segundo mas.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres saber?- me pregunto, mientras se sentaba a mi lado y yo usaba mis antebrazos para acomodarme en la amplia cama.

- Todo.-

.

_"En el regazo de la tarde triste_

_Yo invoqué tu dolor... Sentirlo era_

_¡Sentirte el corazón! Palideciste_

_Hasta la voz, tus párpados de cera _

_Bajaron...y callaste...Pareciste_

_Oír pasar la muerte...Yo que abriera_

_Tu herida mordí en ella -¿Me sentiste?-_

_¡Como en el oro de un panal mordiera!"_

_**Fragmento.**_

_**El Vampiro.**_

_**Delmira Agustini.**_


	5. Chapter IV: Segunda parte

_"Muchas millas sobre el campo y el mar_

_Hasta que mi amor pudo retornar,_

_De sus palabras no tengo recuerdos,_

_Sólo el de los árboles y el gemido del viento. _

_Y arribó listo para tomar sin daño_

_La cruz que he cargado por años,_

_Pero las palabras llegaron lentas_

_De aquellos fríos y mudos labios. _

_¿Cómo sonaban mis palabras lentas y plenas,_

_En aquel gran corazón que me amó en la pena,_

_Venido a salvarme del odio y el dolor_

_Y a confortarme con su delicado amor? _

_Sentí al viento golpeando frío, gélido,_

_Y a la bruma roja acariciar la puerta;_

_Sentí que el hechizo que sostenía mi aliento_

_Se quebraba, viviendo siempre muerta."_

_**Fragmento de una balada.**_

_**Fragmento of a ballad; Elizabeth Eleanor Siddal (1829-1862)**_

_**.**_

Lo miraba dormir sentía que el estaba teniendo un tipo de pesadilla espectral con lo que le había conferido. Preferí no indagar más en aquello, ya sabía lo que los humanos pensaban. Era espectacular como pasaban de la divinidad al horror. Lo sabia perfectamente, yo ya lo había presenciado en sus rostros. La lluvia caía afuera y fuerte. Noches como aquella me recordaban a mi vida pasada, a los días en el castillo junto al fuego... el fuego... era una sensación que ahora no lograba comprender, recordar como era la fragilidad del calor en mi cuerpo requiere de una capacidad extra. Recordaba los días en que las finas telas, la muselina y otras se deslizaban en mi cuerpo cuando mis damas de compañía me las colocaban. ¡Oh y las fiestas!repletas de luces y de sofisticadas personas, con joyas espectaculares y con la actitud mas altiva que he conocido. Todo eso ya hacia años... siglos. Podía recordar las caras alegres de mis hermanas al bailar, al sentir aquel amor de juventud por cualquier oficial que se les acercaba y les proclamaba devoción. Dios, todo aquello parecía como parte de un sueño, de hacia años. Los rostros que ahora recordaba con poca claridad por aquellos años de vagar desconsolada y abrumadoramente sola. Pero aun así, seguían allí. Recordaba a mi madre con sus característicos ojos azules y piel blanca como la nieve, pero con la salud tan delicada como una mariposa. Mi padre un hombre con rasgos varoniles, tan marcados como ahora lo son las estatuas de Miguel Ángel. Con los ojos como los míos grandes y expresivos, y de color como la miel en primavera. Con la piel más resistente que he conocido. Mis hermanas, Sarah y Monique, ambas mellizas y menores que yo 2 años. Ambas con los ojos azules de mi madre y con la vivacidad de las que son jóvenes de corazón y con el cabello más hermoso que haya visto, un largo perfecto y color que ya muchas quinceañeras de ahora desearían. ¡Pero por Dios! con todas las cosas que se hacen ahora no pueden aspirar al cabello perfecto. ¡Oh! como recordaba aquellos días de bailes, de Té, de vestidos, de mi amado Albert, con sus ojos verde esmeralda, enormes y hermosos, que ahora están preservados para la eternidad. Con su cabello castaño, que le llegaba a los anchos hombros. Un hombre hermoso, de verdad. Recordaba también el día, el fatídico día, en el que tubo que ir hacia Francia para reunirse con un duque para discutir ciertos términos. Mi amado me dejo, a unos meses de nuestra boda. Pero yo jamás pensé que el no regresaría... o no como se había ido. Al cabo de una semana a mis manos llego la carta, la más horrible de todas, donde me anunciaban que su carruaje había caído en una emboscada. Si era cierto que mi amado era un partidario de la Ilustración y de todo lo que acontecía en esos momentos, había personas... poderosas, que no lo veían de la misma manera. No habían encontrado su cuerpo y temían por algún tipo de secuestro y si así hubiera sido, yo hubiera estado dispuesta a darles todo cuanto poseía, todo por él. Las semanas transcurrieron, pero nada se sabia... mi padre seguía ordenándoles a los oficiales que lo buscaran... por todos lados, pero prácticamente se daba por muerto. Yo no podía con todo aquello, me sentía débil, sola y abandonada. No salía de mi cuarto, ni de la cama. Mi madre era la única que estaba conmigo todos los días, para decirme que todo se solucionaría. Recuerdo sus manos, finas y delicadas, repasar mi cara, tocando mis mejillas y algunos otros días, cepillándome el cabello. Me encantaba que me contara sus historias de juventud, como había escalado arboles, como había aprendido a montar y cientos de otras historias, de como había conocido a papa y justo en esos momentos yo rompía en llanto. Llego el invierno a Inglaterra, y mi salud se deterioraba cada día. Justo una noche mientras dormía en mi cama con una fuerte fiebre. Repare en la sinuosa figura que se escondía detrás de las puertas cristalizadas de mi terraza. Me senté en la cama, aun no sabiendo muy bien si era verdad o mentira lo que mis ojos contemplaban. Me coloque las zapatillas y una bata de seda y fui hacia mi terraza. Abrí las puertas y note una figura masculina, alta y fornida. Mi corazón se acelero tanto que sentía que se saldría de mi pecho dando saltos de alegría.

- Albert.- el nudo en mi boca fue imposible de borrar. - Estas... estas... - intente acercarme a el. Se dio media vuelta mostrándome su hermoso rostro perfilado con aquellos ojos verdes. - ¡Albert, mi amado Albert! - no pude mas que lanzarme a sus brazos y llenar su rostro de besos. Pero el tacto de su cara era mas suave pero extrañamente duro. El me detuvo y bajo mis brazos con una fuerza al parecer contenida. - ¿Que ocurre?-

- Clarie...- susurro mi nombre.- Espera...- me dijo mientras nos deslizábamos a la luz que se proyectaba desde mi alcoba. Tomo mis muñecas dulcemente y ante mi pude ver a... a... un extraño usando la piel de mi Albert porque aquel... no podía ser el. Su piel mostraba un tono pálido... tanto que podía notar las venas azules debajo de su piel. Sus ojos eran ahora reales esmeraldas, enormes y penetrantes, tanto que me sentí apenada por unos instantes. Sus pómulos estaban finamente moldeados, pero habían perdido todo color, sus labios permanecían cerrados, y mantenían un color apenas rosado pálido. Su cuerpo, no lo podía admirar muy bien ya que iba ataviado con un traje obscuro, llevaba una camisa blanca y sobre ella un chaleco, también un pañuelo verde. Pero al reparar en su agarre me di cuenta de lo más espantoso, sus manos, largas y finas, igualmente pálidas como su rostro. Pero había algo mas... las uñas habían perdido por completo el color rosado, ahora solo tenían un color hueso, lechoso y eran algo largas, como uñas de algún animal.

- Al...bert.- no pude mas de cubrir mi boca con mi mano ante tal horror. Había escuchado de hombres que se convierten en bebedores de sangre y que viven para la eternidad, pero jamás... jamás hubiera pensado que mi Albert.

- Amada mía.- me llamo y después añadió.- No estoy vivo, camino y ando... pero mi corazón no late mas.- sentí como caía al suelo y un dolor más agudo, que el que sentí cuando me anunciaron de su desaparición se instalaba en mi pecho.

- ¿Como ha pasado?- le pregunte llevando mi mano a aquel rostro marmoleo.

- Debería contaros después... - me hablo dulcemente pero el solo hecho de que se marchara me atravesó como una cruel puñalada.

- No, no, no mi querido... no te vayas de mi lado otra noche. - las lagrimas escurrían de mis ojos.- Juro por Dios que me mantendré atenta y en silencio, tan solo quiero saber como os ha acontecido esto.- no deje de mirarlo un segundo y a momentos percibía a mi amado, debajo de todo aquel disfraz.

Lo lleve adentro, donde pude admirar aun mas aquella piel y ojos. Pero en ningún momento sentí miedo. Era mi Albert después de todo.

Comenzó su relato, me conto que todo parecía en orden y tal como lo habíamos pensado una emboscada lo había encontrado, lo sacaron del carruaje, el forcejeo un poco por su vida y recibió una bala en el hombro. Los malditos lo habían abandonado y tirado por una ladera. El perdía la inconsciencia y sabía que iba a morir. Pero sobrevivió hasta esa noche, cuando sentía y observaba todo su liquido escarlata en el suelo supo que moriría.

- Pero... alguien se aproximaba a mi.- me comento, pude notar su rostro con una extraña mueca. - Una brisa agito todos los arboles y hasta el pasto que había. Creí que era un ángel... - era como si lo estuviera viendo de nuevo. - Era un hombre, con la piel mas blanca que he visto en la vida, mas que la de vuestra madre. - le concedí todo aquello con un gesto de la cabeza.- pero... el solo fue arrastrado hasta allí por el olor a sangre. Sus ojos azules me inspeccionaron de arriba a abajo, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. Se agacho hasta a mi, y note aun mas aquel rostro tenia algunas pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos, y una marcada en la frente. Su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, era como el de los mismísimos ángeles, rubio y con unas cuantas ondas. Me susurro al oído que pronto estaría en el cielo, después solo note el dolor de mi hombro aun mas fuerte, y como lentamente todo se obscurecía.

_"No quiero morir"_

- Gritaba mi mente y mi espíritu, y con la boca solo susurraba algunas cosas absurdas. Mis manos se asieron de sus ropajes obscuros, intentando alejar a aquella bestia, pero me era imposible y mi mente seguía con aquello.

_"No moriré"_

- Repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, mientras que sentía como todo se volvía obscuro y más obscuro.

_"no, no lo aras, vivirás por siempre"_

- Me susurro al oído aquella bestia. Y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue sentir la brisa en mi cara, me sentía flotando y no estaba del todo equivocado.

Albert continuo y me conto como aquel hombre o bestia, lo llevo hasta una castillo en medio de aquel bosque, y como había iniciado la transformación, como ese dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, tan solo para verse remplazado por un ardor peor que el fuego, quemando todo su ser. Dijo que aquello se repitió durante toda lo que pareció ser horas. Hasta que por fin el entro en un sopor, que se vio interrumpido por el hambre. Fue en ese punto donde se detuvo.

- Amada mía...- me llamo de nuevo sacándome de mis cavilaciones del tema.- podéis verme, podéis saber que yo ya no soy vuestro Albert, ahora soy una bestia. Nada más que una bestia. - sus ojos se llenaron de una tristeza indescriptible.

- Lo sois, pero sois igual mi amado, no importáis vuestro aspecto, siempre seréis mi Albert, a quien ame y amo ahora, a quien le he jurado amor eterno y es algo que ahora os puedo ofrecer. - Me levante y fui hasta mi tocador donde repare en una reciente copa de vino rota.

- Clarie... no lo hagáis... no sabe lo que es ser... esto...- Albert se encontraba ya a mi lado con su mano firme en la mía.

- Querido mío... lo se, se lo que estoy a punto de hacer, lo amo, con mi propia vida, sin usted... no tiene sentido permanecer aquí. Así que os lo ofrezco, puede volverme como usted, o puede dejarme morir desangrada, usted es quien lo decidirá.- empuñe aun mas fuerte aquella copa entre mis manos pero no la pude acercar a mi muñeca el la tenia firmemente tomada.

- Puedo evitar que lo hagáis.- me dijo. Yo me sentí frustrada. Así que hice lo único que estuvo en mi poder y apreté aun mas la copa, ahora no contra mi otra muñeca si no contra mi mano. La copa estallo y pude sentir leves aberturas en mi palma y como mi sangre caía gota a gota en mi piso.

- ¡Clarie!- grito Albert y me soltó la muñeca.- ¡Pero que habéis hecho!- me grito desde la otra esquina de la habitación.

- Usted elegirá mi destino.- Sabia que la herida no era lo suficientemente profunda para cumplir mi amenaza, así que la coloque en mi cuello.

- ¡Basta!- el ahora estaba a mi lado de nuevo.

- ¿Que es acaso que no me amáis? -

- Le amo, con la mas ferviente de las locuras, es por eso que no puedo permitiros.-

- Si no muero ahora a vuestras manos, lo are después.- note la confusión en su rostro. Después se agacho hasta mi mano.

- Usted y vuestra actitud fiera y exigente, es la culpable de todo este amor.- sentí su boca en mi muñeca y a comparación a como me lo había descrito, ese dolor era dulce y embriagador. Como aquella primera noche en la que Albert y yo estuvimos juntos antes siquiera de poner fecha. Fue desde aquel día, en que nos dimos cuenta que este amor, era de aquellos... que éramos uno en el otro y que no podíamos vivir aislados uno del otro. El fue succionando aun mas mi sangre, las piernas me fallaron y estuve apunto de caer. Pero Albert me sostuvo con aquella rapidez, que podía asustar a cualquiera, pero a mi me fascinaba.

- Le amo.- me dijo antes de quitar el cabello de mi cuello.

- Le amo.- le respondí al sentir sus colmillos rasgar mi piel. Yo después de unos segundos caí en la inconsciencia. Y al igual que como me lo describió, sentí el aire fresco en mi rostro y piernas. Entonces una idea aun más perturbadora me azoto. Mi familia, no había pensado ni un momento en ellos, pero... no me invadió el sentimiento de culpa. Los amo, pero necesito estar con Albert, si no moriría. En mi mente formulaba aquella silenciosa disculpa a todos, evocando cada uno de sus rostros.

La transformación fue un poco mas dolorosa, como Albert me lo había descrito, me vaciaba entera de sangre tan solo para llenarme con la suya, ahora no era como si me obligara a beber de su cuello, si no que era yo quien succionaba todo lo que podía para llenarme, pero nunca era suficiente y después de aquello venia ese ardor intenso, sentía que me desintegraría por aquello. Era como incendiarme por dentro. Depuse de unas horas de aquello, Albert tuvo que alejarme bruscamente de su cuello, para dar por terminado aquello. Lo entendí y de pronto el júbilo me baño.

- Clarie... - susurro mi nombre. Pude escucharlo... aun en un susurro, aun no podía creérmelo. Además aquella habitación, había pasado de algo monótono a algo increíblemente novedoso, todo estaba vivo ahora ante mis ojos. Me encontraba maravillada de las sabanas, de como se veían ahora arrugadas y bañadas de sangre... mi sangre humana y la sangre de Albert. El tacto... el tacto era lo mejor, pero el olor... podía notar como el olor de los arboles se colaba por las ventanas... y ya no sentía mas fiebre. Toque mi rostro y era el tacto, estaba fría, pero mi piel era suave pero resistente.

- Un espejo.- le pedí a Albert. El me lo trajo con aquella velocidad. Y ante mi era como una visión fantasmagórica de mi misma. Mis ojos se veían más grandes y más brillantes de lo normal, mi piel era ahora pálida. Toque mis labios... rojos. Y me percate de mis uñas.

- A todos os pasa.- me dijo Albert. Yo asentí. Y repare en mi cabello, lacio completamente y muy brillante, también su tacto me recordó a la seda. Pero mis sentidos me alertaron de algo... algo se movía.

- Algo se mueve.-

- Son los animales del bosque... debemos alimentarte.- me dijo. Entonces me tomo de la mano. - Vamos amada mía, disfrutéis conmigo de la eternidad. - Ese fue mi nacimiento a la obscuridad.

.

_"La dama, entre tanto, de su labios de fresa_

_Estremeciéndose como una serpiente entre brasas_

_Y amasando sus senos sobre el duro corsé,_

_Decía estas palabras impregnadas de almizcle:_

_Son húmedos mis labios y la ciencia conozco_

_De perder en el fondo de un lecho la conciencia,_

_Seco todas las lágrimas en mis senos triunfales._

_Y hago sonreír a los viejos con infantiles risas._

_Soy para quien sepa contemplarme desvelada,_

_La luna, y soy el sol, el cielo y las estrellas._

_Yo soy, mi amado sabio, tan docta en los deleites,_

_Cuando sofoco a un hombre en mis brazos temidos,_

_O cuando a los mordiscos abandono mi busto,_

_Tímida y ligera y frágil y robusta,_

_Que en esos cobertores que de emoción se rinden,_

_Impotentes los ángeles se perdieran por mí."_

_**Fragmento.**_

_**La Metamorfosis del Vampiro.**_

_**Charles Baudelaire.**_

_**.**_

Note la respiración acelerada de Bill, y supe que estaba despierto. Lo mire a través del espejo, mientras cepillaba mi cabello.

- Clarie.- su voz sonó calmada. Me levante y fui hasta el. Lo bese ligeramente en los labios, notando el tacto tierno y dulce y la irresistible sangre que viajaba en su interior.

- Te enfermaste.- le dije para intentar aclarar el porque del pañuelo en su frente.

- Lo se.- el aun tenia muchas dudas, sus ojos me las revelaban todas.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres saber?- le hable suavemente. No sabía que era lo que tenia, que me motivaba a no tener ningún tipo de barrera.

- Todo.-

.

_"¡Oh, Dama brillante! ¿Puede ser real_

_Esta ventana abierta hacia la noche?_

_Los aires furiosos, desde la copa de los árboles_

_Ríen a través del trémulo cristal._

_El aire descarnado, camino del hechizo,_

_Atraviesa la habitación con paso herido;_

_Ondeando las cortinas violentamente_

_-Tan terriblemente-_

_Abatiendo el frío marco cerrado,_

_Donde tu alma durmiente yace oculta._

_Por el suelo y sobre los gastados muros,_

_Como fantasmas bailan las sombras._

_¡Oh, querida Señora! ¿Acaso no temes?_

_¿Por qué permaneces aquí soñando?_

_De seguro puedes viajar hacia el mar lejano,_

_Una maravilla para estos árboles cansados._

_¡Extraña es tu palidez! Extraño es tu vestido,_

_Pero sobre todo, extraña es tu delgada forma_

_En esta silenciosa y solemne hora."_

_**Fragmento.**_

_**La Durmiente.**_

_**The Sleeper; Edgar Allan Poe (1809-1849).**_

_**.**_

Continuara.

Oh como les explico que soy una caprichosa.

Se que están esperando Coffee Secrets y lo tendrán, os aseguro XDD

Pero por ahora les dejo esta historia que me tiene como loca escribiendo... pff se los digo estas cosas están vivas.

Ojala les guste como a mi, ahora vemos unos cuantos puntos de la vida de Clarie, se me hacia injusto que no conocieran un poco mas acerca de esta chica.

Bien espero sus comentarios.

Las quiero.

Siempre suya: Deka.


	6. Chapter V

_"-Yo creí que tú lo superarías... Que, cuando se fuera el dolor, volverías a llenarte de vida y de amor y de esa curiosidad salvaje e insaciable con que llegaste a mí por primera vez, esa conciencia inveterada y esa sed de conocimiento que trajiste a París, a mi celda. Pensé que era una parte tuya que jamás moriría. Y creí que, cuando desapareciera el dolor, tú me perdonarías por lo que había hecho."_

_**Entrevista con el Vampiro.**_

_**Anee Rice.**_

.

Era de noche_._ Observaba aquella ciudad que parecía en total calma, me dieron ganas de reír ante esa idea absurda. ¿Como era posible para aquellas personas dormitar y transitar por esas calle?, ¿como no podían adivinar en el peligro que se encontraban? Ahora irónicamente quise tirarme de nuevo al suelo y llorar, llorar... era todo lo que quería hacer. Por mi, por ellos, por mi amada Clarie, por los suyos. Era ese sentimiento de incredulidad destrozado lo que me sostenía.

Clarie me había contado todo, como fue su vida "humana", su niñez y adolescencia, me conto que formaba parte de una familia aristocrática y que sus estudios fueron privilegiados. Destaco principalmente en sus clases de piano y de canto. Siempre le gusto cantar, aunque dice al convertirse se convirtió en un don malgastado, ya no le producía la misma felicidad, siendo que, su voz ahora era privilegiada y podría dominar cualquier nota. _"¿Que hay de divertido en eso?"._ También me había contado de su amado... de su real amado. Fue en ese momento en el que me sentí celoso. ¿Estúpido?, si pasó por mi mente aquella palabra, pero no podía culparme, indudablemente estaba enamorado de Clarie. Ella me conto como fue transformada por Albert, como compartieron casi 50 años juntos, viviendo como aristócratas y viajando por donde quisieran, en avión, tren, barco o simplemente caminando, dado lo que eran no había el menor impedimento. Continuo su narración de su vida con el, hasta que llego a un punto. Me dijo que comenzó a aburrirse de Albert, a sentir tal condescendencia con el, que no aguanto mas. El le dijo una noche antes de que partiera.

_"Lo entiendo, te esperare por siempre"_

Después Clarie agrego, que por mucho que un vampiro ame a otro, no puede permanecer siempre con el, inevitablemente termina siempre solo, aunque el amor de un vampiro jamás se termina o se rompe, es una maldición. Termino su relato con aquellas palabras. Yo le acariciaba el cabello mientras a miraba a los ojos, estos, por su parte parecían perdidos en la inmensidad del tiempo. Nos quedamos unos momentos más en silencio. Ella, por todo lo que acababa de recordar tan vívidamente, yo, para digerir todo aquello.

_"- Debes irte.- me hablo con suavidad ella. Mientras colocaba una suave mano en mi mandíbula._

_- No quiero hacerlo.- le hable. Pero ya sabía yo que debía, si solo pudiera estar unos momentos más con ella. _

_- Tienes que.- podía notar sus ojos hermosos, ahora de un color grisáceo, que ahora entendía el porque. Pero aun así, sabiendo lo que es, lo que puede hacerme, si quisiera, no puedo hacer más que amarla._

_- Entiendo.- dije con resignación, dejándole un beso en los labios. Uno tierno._

_- No me tientes Bill Kaulitz.- dijo ella, mostrándome su mas excitante sonrisa._

_- Dejaría que bebieras de mi para siempre.- eso fue en un arrebato de pasión y de suplica. El solo pensar que se alejara de mi, no tanto por voluntad, si no por losa años que nos separan. Hizo que mi corazón se encogiera._

_- Querido mío, no digas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte luego.- me hablo dulcemente mientras colocaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja._

_- Nunca me arrepiento.- en ese momento la tome entre mis brazos y la bese, la bese... pero no solo con los labios. Albergue su alma, y le di la mía, estaba dispuesto a entregarle hasta el ultimo aliento de mi existir."_

Después de eso yo regrese a casa. Ella inteligentemente me metió por la ventana, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de mi ausencia. Pero Tom ya se había dado cuenta de esto. Aunque no estuviera aquí, como la típica mama regañona, esperando a su rebelde hijo. Sabia que el estaba enterado de todo. Y en ese momento volví a la miseria total. ¿Como había podido pensar aquello?, ¿Acaso era verdad, estaba dispuesto a dejar a mi hermano por la embriagante eternidad?, No, no podría, no podría, jamás. Aunque yo aceptara y después lo quisiera convertir a el, se que antes que eso el preferiría la muerte, el es una persona que sabe que todo tiene su tiempo y cambio, y lo acepta sin remilgar, así que, no el jamás aceptaría. Me llamaría traidor, Judas, o cualquier otro nombre. ¿Acaso estaría dispuesto a hacer semejante acto por una dama?, no, no podría abandonar a mi hermano, no podría.

- Es así ¿eh?- le dije a la noche que lentamente se alejaba, abriendo paso al mañana. Que dolorosa era la verdad, si tan solo... Clarie fuese humana. Si, que poco es lo que pido. Estaba cansado y no era lo mejor seguir cavilando sobre el tema. Así que, fui hasta mi cama y entre en las cobijas, calientes y suaves. Me preguntaba que había ocurrido con mi fiebre.

.

Mi sueño no fue menos de lo que esperaba. Recordaba lo que pedía, que mi Clarie fuese humana, entonces mi odio ciego se dirigió hacia un punto Albert. Me encontraba en un cuarto obscuro, con la luz suficiente de algunas velas que me retrataban en rostro de u hombre. Yo sabia quien era el. Comencé a gritarle a aquella aparición fantasmagórica, que ocultaba su rostro detrás de aquel sombrero.

_"- ¿¡por que Albert! ¡Por que la convertiste miserable desgraciado! - _notaba las lagrimas caer de mi ojos y obstruirme la vista._ - ¡eres un cobarde!, ¡¿no resististe la abrumadora eternidad sin tu amada Clarie?_! - mi lengua y mis palabras salían solas, y sin control, solo como la rabia misma, colándose por mis labios. - _¡Respóndeme, respóndeme maldito!-_ tome una vela cercana e ilumine el rostro de aquel que repugnaba y me encontré a un hombre, pálido, de esa tez lechosa, y ojos verdes... pero no era Albert. Era yo. Grite de espanto, al veme a mi, en aquel marco, que tan solo era un gran espejo que reflejaba mi desgarbada figura temblorosa. Ataviado con un traje negro manchado completamente, y con esos malditos ojos, ojos que habían visto las miserias del mundo y ahora me miraban inquisidores, murmurando un: _"Si no fuera por mi ella no estaría aquí"_ Y aquello que mis ojos soltaban no era mas que ríos y ríos carmesí que se mezclaban con el sabor de mi boca. No pude soportarlo mas y caí al suelo frio, aun contemplando mi espectral figura. Las luces de aquel lugar se encendieron, dejando al descubierto aquella alcoba parecida a la de una princesa, cuyo cuerpo inerte descansaba a mi costado, bañada completamente en sangre.- _¡Clarie!_ - grite estirando mi mano para tocarla, mientras su sangre me llegaba a las rodillas. _"No es Clarie" _me dijo aquella misteriosa voz, mire de nuevo y pude observar a mi hermano, a Tom, en un charco color carmesí, con sus ojos cerrados y mejillas pálidas. Y de nuevo el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca. Entorne los ojos, no podía... no podía, yo había hecho aquello. Yo había matado a Tom. De nuevo el rio carmesí en mis mejillas. -_ ¡No, no mas, no mas de esto!_, _¡No mas sangre por favor!_ - me lleve las manos empapadas al rostro."

Y mi sueño termino.

Desperté y sentí el sudor en la frente. Ese sudor frio que solo les pasa a los que experimentan el miedo verdadero. Pero ese horrible sabor en la boca, ese... metálico. Salí de la cama lo más rápido posible y me dirigí al baño, encendí la luz y deje salir todo metiendo mi cabeza en el escusado. Mis manos se aferraban firmemente al escusado. Quería que el sabor se fuera y me dejara. Que no regresara jamás, pero a mi mente regresaba aquella imagen de Tom cubierto de sangre en la alfombra y aquello no se hacia esperar y salía de mi boca. Horror, miedo y asco, era todo lo que sentía. Pensaba que el estomago se me saldría por la boca, con todo y aquella mezcla entre mi comida y el horror. Cuando sentía que ya no tenia nada mas en el estomago, comencé a escupir solo la bilis que me quedaba. La quemazón en mi garganta era insoportable. Pero algo me distrajo; sentí la tibia mano de mi hermano en mi hombro. Me gire limpiándome la boca con el antebrazo, el se encontraba a mi lado, con una rodilla en el piso y en la otra apoyando su codo y extendiéndome un baso de agua con alguna pastilla disolviéndose en el interior.

- Bebe esto.- me dijo. Y yo asentí. Tome aquel baso con mis manos temblorosas. Dios, no, no quería que el estuviera aquí, que sufriera conmigo, que supiera que algo me había pasado. Que supiera lo que había dicho y pensado. Que por un momento casi lo abandono. Y de nuevo esa presión en el pecho y la impotencia. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer dentro del vaso. Jamás había odiado llorar, no como lo había hecho ahora. Mi cuerpo temblaba nuevamente por toda la rabia que sentía contra mi mismo.

- Perdón Tom.- le dije antes de echarme a llorar como un niño en sus brazos. - ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! - le decía entre cada sollozo. El solo me abrazo fuertemente.

- No importa ya Bill.- me aclaro y con esto quedaba claro porque había echo aquello Albert, en contra de el mismo. Por que la amaba y no podía vivir sin ella. Así como yo no podría vivir sin Tom.

.

_"Sé mi amor, ve hacia allí ahora,_

_A traer mi cofia de allí._

_Mi cofia y mi manto adornado de perlas_

_Oliver, ve hoy mismo!_

_"Por lo tanto", dijo la Bella Yolanda de las Flores,_

_Esta es la Melodía de las Siete Torres._

_No soy feliz ahora_

_No puedo decirte porqué_

_Si vas, los curas y yo en fila_

_Rezaremos para que no mueras._

_Oye! dijo la Bella Yolanda de las Flores,_

_Esta es la Melodía de las Siete Torres._

_Si vas por mí ahora,_

_Besaré por fin tu boca,_

_(Ella dijo para sí)_

_(Las tumbas se yerguen grises en fila)_

_Oliver, abrázame fuerte!_

_Por lo tanto, dijo la Bella Yolanda de las Flores,_

_Esta es la Melodía de las Siete Torres."_

_**Fragmento: The Tune of the Seven Towers.**_

_William Morris__._

_._

- Mhhh...- me quede mirando fijamente a aquella catedral. Podría decirse que ahora tenía mas preguntas sin resolver. Si, existían los vampiros y estos vagaban como almas solitarias, entonces, debía de existir algo equiparable a ellos, Ángeles les llamaban. Pero viendo la situación, Clarie no sabia como había sido creados, realmente no sabia nada, ni de Dios, ni del Diablo. En su narración me conto que hacia millones de años, los de su especie habían sido venerados como Dios, pero después fueron traicionados. Así que no, ella no conocía un poder supremo al de los ancianos que ella conocía. Pero irónicamente ellos tampoco lo conocían, pero creían que debía haber algo, quizá, solo para tener algo en que creer. Pero regresando al tema de los ángeles, me llego de pronto el pensamiento _"¿que tal si ellos tampoco conocen algo mas haya?" "Que ellos tampoco sepan nada de Dios, ni del Diablo" "¿Que tal si están vagando como los vampiros; solitarios, temerosos de los poderes que los aquejan, y curiosos de este mundo?"_ Era posible que todo aquello fuera una blasfemia, pero que mas podía pensar ahora que este mundo obscuro y lleno de posibilidades se habría paso entre mis inseguridades, que mas podría ser sino la verdad mas angustiante del mundo. Yo me consideraba creyente, realmente me sentía como uno de los seres mas bendecidos de la tierra, pero ahora me encontraba con esa incógnita, ¿realmente había alguien mas haya?, ¿Ho era todo una falsedad?, inventada por nosotros mismos, para crear esta forma de gobierno, para saber que si cometíamos algo malo, seriamos castigados. Para que nuestro mundo no se volviera una anarquía. El sonido del reloj me despego de mis pensamientos. Notaba los ojos húmedos. No, no puedo seguir llorando. No arreglare nada si lo hago. Nada. Me incline mas en el barandal en el cual estaba apoyando mis codos para ver mejor aquella obra de arte.

- Eso no te corresponde saberlo a ti, querido.- su hermosa voz cantarina y dulce.

- ¿Y a ti si?- intente recuperar mi voz. Que se encontraba ahogada por todas las interrogaciones.

- No, tampoco.- me hablo ella tranquilamente. Me gire para admirar su perfil. Ella miraba como yo lo había hecho minutos antes aquella hermosa catedral iluminada por las luces que se despegaban del suelo, mientras su reloj marcaba las 3:12 am. Admire sus ojos miel, y supe lo que ella acababa de hacer. Mire sus uñas rojas como sangre y supe lo que era. No lo cambiaria. Ni con mi vida. - ¿Buscas la redención?- me pregunto ella de pronto.

- No, no la he buscado nunca.- le conteste.

- Es porque eres bueno Bill, realmente lo eres. No solo por el hecho de que no robas, no envidias, no matas. Sino, porque lo eres, esta en tu naturaleza.- La mire en silencio, sus ojos se habían vuelto tristes.- En cambio, yo estuve condenada desde el principio, desde que naci fui difícil, mimada e insoportable. Deseando más, queriendo más. Haciendo sufrir sin importar que... Soy malvada Bill entiende eso. -

- Clarie... -

- No, por favor.- continuo ella.- Sabes algo... aquella noche en el bar, me vi tentada a convertirte. Al notar esa profunda conexión con tu gemelo. Bill, estaba celosa de ti y te quería por eso.- sentí mi boca seca de pronto.- Inclusive planee el como te mataría, iba a matarte, ¿Sabes?- La cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas, cuando ella se giro a mi. - Pero después vi algo en ti, algo especial, me repugne por pensar que eso era posible que alguien tan corriente como un humano tendría algo especial. Y de nuevo la codicia me movió, quise saber que era, conocerlo y arrebatártelo sorbo a sorbo de tu vida. Pero después tu, tu... mi inocente Bill, llegaste a mi, como un cachorro que ama a su amo. Y no te ofendas con la comparación ya que es perfecta, un perro siempre te será fiel, aunque seas el más despreciable monstro. Triste. -

- Tu... ¿aun quieres matarme?- le pregunte intentando llegar a una tierra menos movediza.

- Claro que quiero, soy un vampiro, es lo que hago. Mato y consumo toda la belleza que existe en mi entorno.- Pensé que me desmayaría en ese mismo momento.

- Clarie... pero yo.-

- No Bill, yo no necesito tu declaración hermosa de amor. No me sirve.- quería volver a vomitar en ese momento. - No me odies por esta confesión, Oh por favor no lo hagas, que yo solo te he dicho lo que soy. Pero, si hay un pero, siento algo por ti, eso es verdad. Eres como mi amante del día, ese que me hace pensar por instantes que puede pasar, que puedo estar contigo al menos por corto tiempo. Tiempo... es eso lo que nos falta, ¿no querido? - ella acaricio mi rostro con el dorso de su mano.

- No es lo único.- le aclare mientras sentía ese nudo en mi garganta.

- Es cierto.- ella retiro su mano, pero siguió mirándome.- Esto que soy, es un gran impedimento también. Algo que tu jamás querrías ser. Un monstro que tiene todo cuanto quiere, cuanto capricho le ordena poseer. Tú no eres así. Aunque en mis más profundos sueños te he consumido gota a gota, suspiro a suspiro, beso a beso. - Me miro de la forma más amenazadora posible y por un instante sentí miedo de ella. - Si Bill, es lo que soy y ni todas las noches de amor pasional me cambiaran. Porque, yo amo lo que soy, me gusta ser esto. Lo humano representa debilidad e imposibilidad para mí. No podría vivir de otra manera que no fuera esto, aun con el corto precio que tengo que pagar, como es: la luz del sol, y los demás placeres mundanos. Oh no Bill yo no podría dejar esto, por nada. - Estaba tomando conciencia de nuevo. Pero la verdad me golpeaba terriblemente en mi alma. Pero recupere un poco el habla.

- ¿Por que no me convertiste? - le pregunte casi temiendo que me tomara entre sus brazos en un fatídico abrazo.

- Ya te lo he dicho, hay algo en ti, además de que... te quiero Bill, en verdad. No podría vivir con tu odio eterno o que por mi causa te volvieras loco con tantos poderes o no poder contenerme y dejarte morir. No podría, prefiero vivir con tu olvido perpetuo. - de nuevo su mano rozaba mi mejilla dulcemente. El aire de allí se torno lentamente dulce, como en la más profunda despedida que sabía que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Yo apenas podía respirar y las piernas me fallaban y me sentía mas aturdido que al bajar de un largo vuelo y mas cansado que después de un concierto. Seria por esto que no advertí el movimiento que ejerció Clarie sobre mi; su mano tomo mi brazo y en un rápido movimiento ya me encontraba detrás de ella mirando por encima de su hombro como su mano levantaba a un hombre por la mandíbula, mientras se le iba destrozando poco a poco. Este hombre que no parecía tal si lo observabas bien; piel pálida y desteñida, cuerpo delgado y largo colmillos asomando por su boca. No pude con esto sentía las palpitaciones de mi corazón en mi garganta y cabeza. Como Clarie rápidamente le iba perforando las mejillas con sus largas uñas. Y este profería un agudo chillido, mientras sus manos intentaban quitarse su fatídico agarre. Sus piernas, vestidas con unos pantalones bastante gastados, la intentaban patear pero ella hábilmente se defendía con su otra mano. Hasta que se escucho el profundo sonido de "Crack" Clarie le había roto la mandíbula, que ahora solo eran pedazos irregulares que caían al suelo. Mire horrorizado la escena, como ella sacaba un encendedor de su saco y lo colocaba en las ropas del desgraciado. Como este ardía de pronto y era lanzado a un lado como una vil basura. Me aparte de aquella escena, sin despegar los ojos de aquello que ahora solo eran cenizas danzando en el aire. Hasta que otra mirada me perforaba. Era la de Clarie, quien me miraba por el rabillo del ojo como diciendo_ "Esto es lo que soy, lo ves"_, me sentí atemorizado ante esta silenciosa exposición de los sentimientos antes confesados.

- Todo ha terminado Bill, vete a casa.- me dijo ella mientras yo me alejaba aun mas. - ¡Vete!- me grito ella y mis piernas entumidas reaccionaron de pronto, en una estrepitosa carrera hacia el hotel. Quería que con eso, ella quedara atrás, lo más lejos posible de Tom y de mí. Si, tenía miedo, estaba asustado de Clarie.

.

_"En el regazo de la tarde triste_

_Yo invoqué tu dolor... Sentirlo era_

_Sentirte el corazón! Palideciste_

_Hasta la voz, tus párpados de cera _

_Bajaron...y callaste...Pareciste_

_Oír pasar la muerte...Yo que abriera_

_Tu herida mordí en ella -¿Me sentiste?-_

_¡Como en el oro de un panal mordiera! _

_Y exprimí más, traidora, dulcemente_

_Tu corazón herido mortalmente;_

_Por la cruel daga rara y exquisita_

_De un mal sin nombre, ¡Hasta sangrarlo en llanto!_

_Y las mil bocas de mi sed maldita_

_Tendí a esa fuente abierta en tu quebranto _

_¿Por qué fui tu vampiro de amargura?_

_¿Soy flor o estirpe de una especie oscura_

_Que come llagas y que bebe el llanto?"_

_**El Vampiro.**_

_**Delmira Agustini.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara.**_

_****Penultimo capitulo, no se que mas pasara con estos chicos, en verdad._

_Bueno los dejo. _

_Siempre suya: Deka!  
><em>


	7. Chapter VI final

_"Mi querida y joven doncella se alza_

_Inflexible, rápida y firme_

_En todos los viejos arcanos_

_De una madre siempre verdadera;_

_Como en los vampiros inmortales,_

_La gente de estos portales_

_Cree con la fe de los mercenarios._

_Pero mi Christine derrocha su tiempo,_

_Y desgasta de mi amor su lamento,_

_Hasta que yo mismo, vengado,_

_Brinde a la salud del vampiro_

_En la pálida copa de los reptiles."_

_**Fragmento: El Vampiro.**_

_**Der Vampir; Heinrich August Ossenfelder.**_

_**.**_

- Lo sabe... David, por favor, solo unos días mas... ya que se vamos retrasados dos semanas... David solo 3 días más, solo eso te pedimos.- Tom hablaba con David mientras yo jugaba con el cereal de mi tazón. Era un irresponsable. Solo eso me pasaba por la cabeza en aquellos momentos._Irresponsable, Irresponsable, estúpido._Tom y yo nos habíamos quedado más de una semana en aquella ciudad, con la promesa a Georg y Gustav, de que regresaríamos lo más rápido posible. Lo cual no era cierto en este momento. _Mentiroso_.Le había rogado a Tom por esta estadía, no sabiendo muy bien el porque, o no queriendo verlo. Quizá, aun albergaba aquella especie de esperanza de que ella regresara que me dijera alguna palabra, lo que fuese... lo que fuese. _Incrédulo_.Si, en efecto lo era. Aun recordaba aquella noche, como había regresado al hotel completamente asustado, como un conejo que esta a punto de ser cazado. Todo el cuerpo me temblaba y mi boca intentaba articular palabra, pero de mi solo salían sonidos que no alcanzaba a entender.

_"- Bill, esta bien, esta bien... ella esta lejos.- me había hablado Tom._

_- ¡No, no lo entiendes, ella puede estar aquí, puede venir... puede hacerte daño!- no tenia el control de lo que decía y eran solo mis miedos hablando.- ¡Nos puede matar Tom!, ¡Ella, ella sabe muy bien como hacerlo!, ¡Con una mierda es lo que hace!- ahora que lo recordaba me sentía horrible por decir algo así de alguien que se supone "amaba"._

Recordaba también como Tom me había metido en la cama y después llamado a un medico para que prácticamente me drogara, con calmantes. Era horrible sentí aquello como mi cuerpo se iba adormeciendo pero mi alma seguí asustada, llena de temor e intranquila. Y la inconsciencia no fue un alivio. Era peor, sueños, sueños... pesadillas, con sangre, con aquel liquido carmesí, bañando todo. Todo cuando quería y amaba, y en ellos Clarie no era la mala, era yo. Emití un sonido de asco y aleje de mi aquel tazón, que por un momento su contenido no fue blanco, sino rojo.

- Tienes que comer algo.- me hablo Tom.

- Estoy bien.- le dije, ocultado mis manos debajo de las mangas de mi camisa blanca.

- No, no lo estas.- mire hacia otro lado, no quería escucharlo. Ya lo había hecho antes, si mucho éxito. - ¡Bill, mierda, mírame!- levante la vista solo para toparme con aquellos ojos exactamente igual a los míos, pero con un sentimiento diferente. - Lamento que no haya funcionado, en verdad.- me aclaro. No quería esto, no quería su lastima sobre el tema amor, no. Esto iba mas haya de esa tonta idealización, era más que yo inclusive.

- No importa.- hable despacio y quedamente. Mientras levantaba el tazón y lo llevaba hasta la lava platos. Antes de marcharme.

- Si importa.- siguió el mientras colocaba el tazón.- necesitas sacarlo de tu sistema.- quizá fueron sus palabras o la verdad que contenían lo que me hizo enfurecer.

- ¡Tu no entiendes nada maldito imbécil!- me gire tan solo para gritarle con todo lo que mi garganta podría.

- ¡Claro que lo entiendo!, ¡Si no lo entiendo yo, tu gemelo, quien podría!- también comenzó a gritar.- ¡Tu no sabes lo que era esto, esa angustia que estuvieras poniendo tu vida en peligro y viendo como lo aceptabas! ¡Como tirabas todo a la mierda!, ¡Como avanzabas como un estúpido cordero al sacrificio!, ¡Bill tu no eres así cabron!- me quede perplejo ante eso. Había sido un egoísta... egoísta, solo pensando en mí y en mi dolor. Por lo que había perdido pero Tom, Tom. Dios, yo también era un monstro.

- Sabes... quizá tengas razón, debo sacarlo de mi sistema.- me gire de nuevo sobre el lavaplatos, tome aquel tazón fuertemente entre mis manos hasta que sentí como la porcelana cedió ante mis fuerzas. - debo sacarlo de mí... de mi interior.-

- Bill.- me hablo cauteloso mi hermano. Mientras yo posicionaba un poco de aquel material en el inicio de mi tatuaje del interior de mi brazo. Aquel que representaba como yo quería vivir mi vida. Libre y sin ataduras y que ahora veía que estaba mas atado que nunca. Atado a una persona que jamás se comprometería conmigo, nunca.

- ¿Bill?- me hablo Tom. Con la preocupación colgándole en la voz.

- Esta es la única forma.- decididamente comencé a incrustar aquel pedazo de porcelana en mi brazo. Note como aquel líquido salía de mí, en una fina línea, tan delgada.

- ¡Bill!- me llamo mi hermano. Cuando comencé a notar aquel liquido bañar mi libertad, era verdad. Ese líquido me había marcado. Note como me alejaban la mano de aquel pedazo afilado y como este caía al piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos. - ¿¡Que haces! - escuche la voz de mi hermano como un lejano murmullo. Como si me encontrara en un túnel muy, muy lejos de el. Después la inconsciencia.

.

Desperté como tantas veces antes, pero ahora era diferente. Ante mi aparecía un bosque enorme grande y verde. Era de tarde, podía notar la suave luz como se colaba por entre las copas de los arboles. Camine sin un rumbo real. Hasta lograr escuchar los gemidos de una mujer. "Clarie" podría reconocerlos donde fuese. Anduve hasta ellos, corrí entre los arboles, buscando y buscando, de donde provenía aquellos mágicos sonidos. Hasta toparme con un lugar despejado, una pequeña pradera, donde dos enamorados se entregaban al amor. Era mi Clarie, mi Clarie, con sangre en las venas y color en las pálidas mejillas. Que se encontraba alabando al amor que le tenía al hombre sobre ella. Que la acariciaba como en mis mejores sueños lo hacia yo. Notaba sus uñas rosadas y finas, asirse del pasto que había ahí entre la pasión y excitación de aquel momento y como sus labios solo pronunciaban un solo nombre _"Albert, Albert"._Me sentí dolido, no traicionado, ni furioso, solo dolido, porque tampoco podía sentir lastima por mi, seria estúpido. Haces aquello cuando sabes que alguien vendrá y te consolara. En este caso yo estaba solo, y no me gustaba. Cerré los ojos con las lágrimas a punto de caer, no quería sentir esto. No lo quería. Jamás lo quise y ahora... Dolía tanto. Nadie sabe lo que es sentirse solo frente al amor. Ser tu el que ama, pero no el que recibe me sentía al borde del precipicio sin poder hundirme en el y sin poder retirarme. Quise irme de ahí y así lo hice, camine retrocediendo, hundiéndome en el bosque. Neos muy bien el porque. Descanse mi mano en una corteza de ahí, quizá solo para admirar el follaje, verde, por dondequiera, y comenzaba a hacer frio. Lo podía sentir, el vello de mis brazos se erizaba, pero era una sensación que no llegaba a mi cerebro, no la procesaba. Me quede en silencio, para ver si escuchaba algo, pero nada mas llegaba a mis oídos. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que era verdad nada, ni pájaros, ni algún otro sonido, solo el pululante del viento al pasar por las hojas de los arboles. Me recargue entonces en aquel tronco y hasta mis oídos llego una dulce voz, tarareando una melodía que reconocí en seguida. Me puse de pie.

"- ¿Hola?- pregunte temeroso de la respuesta. Pero la voz seguía ahora más fuerte, sin dejar de ser un melodioso tararear. Camine de nuevo a ese destino. Inexplicablemente la tristeza me iba abandonando poco a poco. Ahora sustituida por esa curiosidad tranquila, no era en nada como lo que sentía por Clarie, esa era una curiosidad enfermiza y obsesiva. Esta venia acompañada del olor dulzón de los arboles y flores. Sequia tras la pista de la voz cuando subí a una roca de tamaño considerable, ya que me tapaba el camino. Subí sin el temor de caerme y partirme la cabeza. Al llegar note una pequeña barranca, en donde descansaba la figura de una mujer. Una mujer de cabello ataviado con un listón en su nuca. Notaba como el viendo le agitaba los cabellos sueltos. Llevaba un vestido color verde desteñido. Solo podía admirar su espalda. Pero notaba que una de sus manos descansaba en el verde pasto. Tenía unas manos hermosas y blancas. - ¡Hey! - le hable. Ella no pareció notarlo.- ¡Señorita!- ella dejo un libro en el pasto, y lentamente giro su cara a mi. Entonces desperté.

No recuerdo sus facciones, ni sus ojos. Pero se que era hermosa. Recuerdo la bella curvatura de sus labios al sonreír y decir mi nombre, acompañada de otra frase._"Pronto me encontraras"_Lentamente fui notando la sonrisa que había en mi rostro. Acompañada de un corazón agitado, pero no de miedo o angustia, sino, pletórico de amor. Si, había alguien para mí allá afuera. Esperándome. Me senté lentamente en la cama, recapacitando mi extraño sueño. Sintiendo una alegría indescriptible en mi interior. De esa felicidad apacible. Como el olor de las rosas. Me reí sonoramente ante mi descubrimiento. Ella era... lo era. Me tire de espaldas de nuevo en la cama. Sintiéndome ligero, de nuevo, tenaz y alegre. Entonces recordé, mire mi brazo y ante mi tenia una venda blanca enrolladla en este. Algo extrañamente anudada a mi brazo, sin duda fue obra de Tom. ¡Tom! tenía que contárselo. Me levante lo mas rápido que pude y entonces lo note acostado enrolladlo en una manta, en mi sillón. Lo mire como descansaba plenamente, notando algunos círculos negros debajo de sus ojos.

- Lo siento.- murmure. Ahora entendía todo lo que había pasado mi hermano. - Prometo hacer las cosas bien, desde ahora.- le hable un poco más fuerte. También estaba haciendo un trato conmigo mismo. No lo rompería. Sin duda. Pero había algo... que sabia que tenia que terminar antes que terminara conmigo. Y tenia que hacerlo sin volver a caer en aquel hechizo mortal. Abrí un poco mi ventana para notar que era un nuevo día, aunque estaba algo lluvioso aun así se alcanzaba a ver el sol. Pero que mensajes tiene la vida. Decidí que me tomaría un baño, así que fui hasta este y me fui despojando de la ropa, el agua estaba ya bastante caliente. Entonces repare en mi venda, "tengo que dejar que la herida respire" fui desenredando la venda. Pero algo me sorprendió, Ya no había herida que curar. No la tenia, ni una mínima y superficial herida.

.

_"Dos nidos con mis cabellos_

_Tejí en mis sienes y en ellos_

_Se vino a posar un día_

_De tu boca el ave roja,_

_Pérfida madre alegría_

_De mi incurable congoja,_

_Y en vano olvidar quisiera_

_Lo que fue mi vida entera..._

_Que tus besos maldecidos_

_Como vampiros sedientos,_

_A mis sienes suspendidos_

_Me chupan los pensamientos."_

_**Los vampiros. Los vampiros, María Eugenia Vaz Ferreira (1875-1924)**_

_**.**_

Llegue hasta aquel bar, como lo hiciera en tiempos pasados. Sin atreverme a girarme para contemplar a la bella interprete que toca el piano. Como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Sabía que ella tampoco me miraba, pero aun así, sabia que estaba ahí. Solo escondido entre las sombras. E irónicamente ella estaba bajo todas aquellas luces, en su bello rostro. Casi podía ver la forma en que sus dedos pasaban por las teclas del piano. De la forma sutil y delicada, y como la voz que salía de su garganta acariciaba el aire, como la seda. Era como si esa canción fuera hecha para el lugar y momento justo. Como la mordida de una víbora, audaz y certera.

_"Renuncia a tu forma de ser_

_Podrías ser cualquier cosa._

_Renunciar a mi forma de ser_

_Y perderme a mi misma_

_No hoy._"

Casi podía escuchar la forma en la que su voz se quebraba, pero claro, eso no era posible.

_"Enfermo del sol_

_Te atreves a decir que me amas"_

Quizás lo estuviera quizá. Sentía como mis manos comenzaban a sudar y mi corazón se aceleraba con cada nueva estrofa.

_"Pero me sujetaste y gritaste_

_Que querías que muriera"_

No con esas palabras, pero era probable que lo hiciera. Ahora me sentía enojado conmigo mismo, por no haber sido más valiente, por haberla dejado con toda.

"Eres tan bello en tu dolor"

Creo que alguna ve me lo dijo.

Oh Dios, ayúdame. Sabia que mi corazón aun quería salírseme del pecho, quería ir a su encuentro. Quería consolarla y acunarla en mis brazos, pero mierda ¡no podía! Cada nueva palabra estrofa, no hacia mas que destrozarme, pedazo a pedazo. Podía quedarme ahí, para siempre escuchándola, sintiéndola, pero eso no era posible y una parte de mi me lo gritaba. ¡No podía ser! y lo peor era que... ella también lo sabía. O podía ser, ambos estábamos en algo que no debía ser, que nunca debió pasar.

- ¿Otra cerveza guapo? - me pregunto la camarera. Que en este mismo momento no recordaba. Mire mi vaso, era verdad me la había bebido como agua. Cuando termino la canción y todo quedo a obscuras.

- Si.- alcance a decir con apenas un hilo de voz. La vi alejarse mientras en todo el lugar que parecía mas en silencio y en calma que un cementerio, se alzaba la voz de un ángel, un ángel caído. No había otra forma de definirlo. Cada nuevo suspiro se arrancaba de mi ser cuando ella emitía una nueva nota con su voz ligera y potente, desgarrando las fibras de mi ser, por lo que pudo y ya no será.

- ¿Hay un toque melancólico en todo esto no? - me hablo la chica, aun no recordaba su nombre y no es como si fuera una de mis prioridades en este momento. Lo principal era permanecer anclado a este sitio hasta el final.

- Si, algo.- dije cortante. Podía notar como estaba esquivando la mirada de aquella chica. Y mis hombros comenzaban a sufrir calambres. - ¿Ella había hecho esto antes?-

- No, no desde que llego, me sorprende que este sola, además de que ninguno de los otros músicos se ha presentado. Algunos clientes están inquietos y nerviosos.- Bueno y si supieran.- Es bastante extraño, porque por primera vez la veo con un vestido claro.- al decir aquello no resistí mas tuve que mirarla y era verdad. Era un vestido claro, bastante ligero, le llegaba sobre las rodillas. También había dejado el maquillaje cargado, su piel resplandecía como una perla y sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus manos tocaban suavemente el piano negro que se encontraba frente a ella.

_"Todas las pequeñas piezas cayendo,_

_Haciéndose trizas:_

_Pedazos de mí, muy filosos para juntarlos de nuevo,_

_Muy pequeños para importar,_

_Pero suficientemente grandes para cortarme en pedazos._

_Si tratara de tocarlos"_

Aquellas estrofas contaban una historia. La nuestra.

De nuevo las ganas de correr y abrazarla se hicieron presentes, la tenia ahí, tan cerca. Tan cerca. Pero a años de distancia. ¿Así es como debería de ser verdad?, ella en su mundo y yo en el mío. Quien pensaría que algún día alguien como yo diría una cosa como aquella, pues ahora era la única verdad. Antes de seguir con aquella divagación, pude notar como un ligero pero nítido aroma se colaba por mis fosas nasales, era como el olor... olor de... ¿las cenizas?, bueno si, pero no era exactamente ese. No me había dado cuenta que había agachado la cabeza por mi cavilación, hasta que perdí la figura de Clarie de mi vista. Pero su voz aun retumbaba en mis oídos.

_"Aún así, te niegas a beber_

_Como un niño testarudo."_

Sentí la sonrisa amarga y triste en mi cara. Con las lágrimas al filo de salir. Pero ese aroma, regrese mi mirada hacia ella hasta que algo interrumpió mi vista, fueron los gritos de una chica,

- ¡Fuego!- grito y horrorizado mire hacia donde señalaba su mano y era cierto. Mire esa gran llamarada saliendo directamente detrás del escenario incendiando las cortinas de este mismo, que permanecían corridas, mientras Clarie seguía tocando y cantando, tranquilamente.

_"Miénteme,_

_Convénceme de que siempre estuve enferma._

_Y todo esto tendrá sentido_

_Cuando mejore"_

Algunas personas se pusieron de pie para salir del lugar y otros intentaron apagar aquel fuero, pero simplemente no lo lograron. Esta llama se hacia mas grande y fuerte, como un fiero dragón que lo engullía todo a su paso. Sentí los jalones de la camarera en mi brazo y como su boca se movía y sus ojos me exigían una respuesta. Al parecer todo aquello se iba a derrumbar en poco tiempo. Pero yo no podía pensar, solo sentía aquel calor cada vez mas cerca de mi, y el sonido de la gente al salir del lugar, como se empujaban entre si y luchaban por salir. Alguien me tomo por el brazo y tiro de mi, camine sin pensarlo mientras a lo lejos la hermosa imagen de Clarie se perdía, lo ultimo que vi fue su rostro de porcelana y sus ojos mirándome, rojos y vidriosos. Sin lograr saber muy bien porque deslice el agarre de la chica y fui hacia ella. Note que había partes del techo que comenzaban a caerse en pedazos.

- ¡Clarie! - le gritaba mientras me tapaba el rostro con mi brazo. Los ojos comenzaban a escocerme por el humo. Solo distinguía una figura sobre el piano.- ¡Clarie! - intentaba hacerla reaccionar pero nada funcionaba. Así que hice lo único que me quedaba por hacer. Avance lentamente hacia ella, mientras algunas piezas de aquel lugar caían. Pero esto era mas fuerte que lo demás, quería alejarla claro, pero no quería que ella muriera, quería que viviera, que fuera feliz, que viviera. Logre llegar hasta a ella, notando como sus ojos estaban a medio cerrar.

- ¿Que... haces?- alguna ves ella me comento que el olfato de los vampiros era un sentido demaciado sencible, cualquier aroma podría marearlos. No me imagino porque hacia esto. Ella solo me sonrió amargamente. No podía creer lo que en mi mente se comenzaba a generar. Ella, lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Ella, quería ¿Morir? Note mis manos temblorosas como intentaban tomarla y a la vez, era aquel miedo el que las frenaba. Nuevamente un sonido de aquel techo desplomándose me alentó y la tome por los hombros. Pero lo que a continuación sucedió fue algo diferente, en ves de sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, sentí el dolor indescriptible de un agarre en mi espalda, después como caía lejos y topaba con algo tan duro como una pared de concreto. Era solo dolor, lo que sentía mi cuerpo y el calor, de esta ahí dentro. Tarde unos segundos en reponerme, en poder ver aquello que me había alejado de Clarie. Ante mi se mostro el cuerpo de un hombre, alto y atlético. Que me miraba de una forma tan seria y fija, creí que podría volver a empujarme con esa mirada tan penetrante, de aquellos ojos esmeralda. Notaba sus cabellos revueltos y su fino traje negro. _"Albert"._Mi mente grito su nombre pero mi boca solo alcanzo a emitir algún sonido perdido. El pareció reconocerlo, haciendo un gesto aparentemente indescifrable para alguien más, una ligera sonrisa de medio lado. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al reconocerlo, sabía que esto no lo habría visto antes.

"- Bill.-"

Lo mire sus labios no se habían movido. ¿Como había escuchado yo algo como aquello?

De nuevo aquel gesto en su cara, ahora mas amplio. Y un nuevo sonido del techo me alarmo alejándome de aquel lugar.

- No sirve, todo acaba aquí.- escuche el susurro en mi nuca, erizándome la piel y el vello. Sintiendo como algo agitaba el aire y chocaba contra algo más. Esto pasaba en cuestión de segundos. Volteando solo para comprobar como Clarie se encontraba entre nosotros dos, con aquella mirada férrea en sus ojos y con su mano firmemente en el brazo de Albert.

- Clarie.- pronuncie lo suficientemente bien para escucharme. Ella pareció reaccionar. Alejando violentamente a Albert, quien choco contra la pared que estaba a sus espaldas, me tomo de la mano. Ambos corrimos hacia dentro del escenario, a los vestidores. Podía sentir el sudor frio y las cenizas en mi rostro. - ¿Por que?- el pecho me dolía con cada nueva respiración y el humo en mis pulmones era aun peor, sentía como todo mi cuerpo se debilitaba con cada nuevo tosido.

- Shhh.- me aclaro antes de dirigirnos más a bajo. Tenemos que salir.- Notaba su cabello moverse con sus movimientos. Esquivando las cosas que caían del techo y las llamas. Más de una ves tuvimos que cambiar de rumbo por ellas. Cuando por fin logramos llegar a una salida que ella debilito y tiro fácilmente. Sentí el aire frio en mis pulmones, y de nuevo aquel dolor, acompañado por el temblor en mis rodillas. Después de eso, solo la inconsciencia me acompaño.

.

_"A la medianoche, en la casa de junio, suave y bruna,_

_Permanecí de pie bajo aquella mística luna._

_Un vapor embriagante, somnoliento,_

_Exhalaba sobre el valle su encantamiento,_

_Fluyendo gota a gota, suavemente,_

_Sobre la cresta calma del monte,_

_Robaba el delicado sopor musical_

_De aquel profundo del valle universal._

_El romero crece sobre la tumba,_

_El lirio corre sobre la marea;_

_Envolviendo la niebla aérea,_

_Y las ruinas descansan juntas._

_¡Mirad! Semejante al Leteo duerme el lago,_

_Un reposo sin tregua en su mundo soñado;_

_Y del sopor consciente no quiere despertar,_

_¡Toda la belleza duerme!_

_Allí donde sueña Irene,_

_Sola con su destino."_

_La Durmiente._

_The Sleeper; Edgar Allan Poe (1809-1849)_

.

Sentí mi cuerpo pesado y cansado. Aunque ya hubiera despertado y no hubiera vuelta atrás. Pero también llego hasta mí el olor de la tierra mojada. Pasto fresco. Pestañee un par de veces para ubicar la mirada. Note que estaba sobre una superficie lisa, y sobre mi estaba una manta, que no distinguía muy bien. Estaba obscuro y la luna solo se colaba por una ventana que estaba en la pared a mi espalda. Me desperece, aferrándome a la manta que estaba sobre mi y me senté en el extraño piso de piedra que estaba debajo de mi. Mire hacia todos lados, aun intentándome adaptar a aquella obscuridad. Me tome con una figura algo lejos de mí, que parecía casi como una estatua. Me puse de pie, aun sintiendo los nervios y a mis piernas temblar. Camine hacia ella y pude admirar que esto era una construcción vieja, y que estábamos muy alto.

- Hola.- le dije al llegar a ella. Un metro nos separaba quizá. Ella seguía dándome la espalda.

- Bill, ¿estas mejor?- si siempre tenia que desmayarme en los momentos mas intensos.

- Si, gracias.- dije secamente. Su voz parecía tan simple, sin ese toque sensual que la acompañaba.- ¿Y tu?, ¿como estas?- ella giro un poco su cabeza aun mirándome, y con esa sonrisa amarga y triste. Como si dijera, _¿no lo sabes tú?_ Me acerque un poco más a ella. Admirando el paisaje, por una ventana, de lo que parecía ser un prado o algo similar. Entonces supe que era verdad estábamos muy alto.

- Esto es una vieja iglesia.- me aclaro.

- Ya veo.- le dije aun contemplando el paisaje hasta detenerme en sus ojos. Esos bellos ojos, que ahora tenían un toque gris en ellos. Parecía tan desolada.

- Sabes, cuando te conviertes en esto. Pequeños pedazos de tu futuro aparecen ante ti. Personas, nombres, situaciones, frases. En fin. -

- ¿Puede cambiar?-

- Claro que puede, son solo algunos resultados a todas las decisiones que puedes tomar. Es como una guía. -

- Oh...- dije simplemente. Ella se detuvo un momento. Me miro y después tomo mi mano, sin decir nada. Sentir sus dedos junto a los míos, me dio un poco de aquel confort que necesitaba sentir.

- Tu estabas, te vi, ahí.- me mantuve en silencio esperando.- Vi lo que yo seria capaz de hacer por ti, pero jamás creí, que pudiera... sentirlo así. No pensé que seria tan fuerte. - me aclaro. Yo la mire.

- ¿Que hay de lo que dijiste antes?, ¿No era verdad?- algo parecido a la esperanza se asomo en mi interior.

- No, todo era verdad. Tuve miedo de que pudiera pasar y quise asesinarte. Pero cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde.- me miro y toco mi rostro con el dorso de su mano. Siento esa la caricia más dulce. - De verdad Bill, te quiero.- Esas eran las únicas palabras que yo necesitaba para abalanzarme sobre su boca y comerla totalmente. Ella parecía tan diferente tan dócil a mis caricias. Coloque mis manos en su cintura y la acerque aun mas a mi, sintiendo como la respiración se me agitaba con cada nuevo movimiento de mi lengua en contacto con la suya, de nuevo unidos en aquella danza, frenéticos y necesitados como estábamos. Ella tocaba dulcemente mi cara mientras me desprendía de aquella manta y después colaba sus manos por debajo de mi camisa, sentir sus manos acariciarme era mas de la motivación que yo necesitaba y al notarla detenerse infernalmente sobre el piercing de mi pezón no pude mas que gemir en su boca, mientras la acorralaba contra la pared y deslizaba una de sus piernas en mi cintura. La quería la necesitaba, quería recordarla para siempre, siempre. Sus dedos estaban fijos en mi nuca que me atraían hacia ella, mientras su mano se colaba por mi pantalón, tratando sensualmente de entrar en ellos. Hasta que con sus ojos maliciosos sabia que había encontrado lo que buscaba y me libero de aquel botón. Me queje en su boca nuevamente, esta presión en mi pantalón tenia que ser liberada, y mi cuerpo clamaba porque fuese ella quien lo recibiera.

- Hazlo.- le susurre con mi voz temblorosa en su oído, mientras ella deslizaba la cremallera y tomaba mi sexo por encima de mis bóxers.

- Lo are.- me dijo ella mientras internaba su mano en mi ropa interior y comenzaba a masajear mi sexo. Notaba sus dedos gráciles, enrollados en mi sexo. Cuando casi inmediatamente los míos fueron a pasar entre sus piernas, tan cerca de aquella flor. Ella se quejo en mi oído. De alguna manera esta vez la sentía más mía que en otras veces. Era mía, y así quería que se quedara. Subí lentamente mis dedos hasta llegar a su sexo, deslice lentamente la prenda mas intima y comencé a masajear su clítoris. No sabia si seria lo mismo con ella, pero su rostro acongojado y suplicante me decía que si. Sentí como ella se iba humedeciendo y yo sentía que no aguantaría mas, con aquella mano exigente suya en mi.

- Clarie.- le hable despacio.- Quiero... hundirme en ti.- le solté, quizá fuese el deseo, o la desesperación. Pero lo cierto era que la necesitaba. Ella exhalo fuertemente y con un gemido lento ambos fuimos sacando nuestras manos. Yo me libere de mi bóxer y lo baje, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con su ropa interior. Nos miramos un segundo más y en sus ojos se marcaba aquella decisión que la caracterizaba. Gemí ligeramente cuando su dedo roso mis labios y los suyos pronunciaron una frase que no logre comprender. Con su mano tenia firmemente agarrada mi nuca y con la otra tomo mi sexo y coloco la punta en su entrado.

- Bill, penétrame. - me pidió y la sangre en mis venas se congelo de pronto. Y mis caderas reaccionaron a aquella solicita petición. - ¡Ah, Ah, Bill... mas!- me exigió y yo continúe con mis envestidas, notando como mi cadera comenzaba a doler un poco, tanto por la posición como la rapidez.

- ¿Así?, ¿Así lo quieres?- le preguntaba a su oído mientras con las pocas energías que me quedaban sostenía su pierna que estaba abierta para mi.

- ¡Si!, ¡Así!, no... ahh... no te detengas.- me rogo. Mientras mis caderas, chocaban contra ella, casi como si quisiera fundirla con aquella pared y tal vez era lo que quería, fundirla, pero conmigo. - ¡Bill, amor mío!- gimió ella y supe que ambos estábamos por llegar.

- Un poco mas.- le pedí, quería llegar con ella y me faltaba solo un poco mas.

- ¡No Bill!, ¡Ahhh! - ella se estaba retorciendo junto a mi.

- Clarie... solo un poco... aprieta.- podía sentirlo ya casi.

- ¡Aaaah!- era como su si sexo estuviera abrigando al mío. Tomándolo como parte de ella, con su humedad, suavidad. - ¡Bill!, ¡Te necesito!- Y con esa simple palabra su boca se abrió paso por mi cuello y bebió de mi sangre. Y con aquella simple palabra y la visión de su rostro empañado por el deseo, bebiéndome, sucumbí. Notando un lúgubre sonido saliendo de mi pecho y el gemido sensual que proferían sus labios. Lo habíamos hecho juntos. Ambos caímos al suelo porque no pude sostenernos a ambos. Yo estaba sobre ella, y aun dentro de ella, cuando sentí como todas mis fuerzas me abandonaban. Me dio algunos tiernos besos en el rostro y sus manos acariciaban mis cabellos. - Duerme bien, ángel mío. Es todo.- me susurro lentamente a mi oído.

Y esa noche no hubo sueño. No había más que añorar. Nada más que eso.

.

Hacia tiempo yo escuche que "para encontrarse a uno mismo había que perderse primero" después caí en la cuenta de, ¿como podríamos perdernos si no nos habíamos encontrado antes? Y precisamente en que punto sabríamos que nos habíamos perdido. Las personas se refieren a esto cuando hemos caigo en adicciones, depresión y cosas así. Pero aun así, como sabemos que hemos regresado a nuestro centro. Quizá si solo nos dejáramos de preocupar por eso estaríamos bien. Siempre habrá cosas buenas y malas, depresiones y alegrías, es parte de la vida. Seria mejor aceptarlo así, y no aceptar y excusarnos tras frases gastadas. Yo había encontrado a Clarie y antes de ella, había perdido muchas cosas y aun ahora estuve apunto de hacerlo, pero a mi, jamás.

.

Sentí mi cuerpo regresar desde aquel sueño que había tenido, sin sueños realmente. Ellos se habían terminado. Aun no había abierto mis ojos, pero era como la advertencia de quien no sabe lo que habrá al abrirlos. Hasta que un suave aliento choco contra mi frente. Abrí los ojos rápidamente tomándome con unas esmeraldas que me observaron, justo antes de sonreír y abalanzarse sobre mi y mi cuello, justo en donde lo había hecho Clarie la noche anterior. Sentí el ardor que aquella herida me provocaba y como iba acompañada de otro líquido que se colaba por la hendidura de sus dientes. Sentía como de nuevo el cansancio se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo, mientras mi boca soltaba maldiciones y mis manos luchaban inútilmente por liberarme. Pero nada de aquello funcionaba

_"Voy a morir"_ pregunte en el punto exacto donde mi mente parecía vagar sin rumbo en mi cuerpo.

_"No, esta noche no"_sentí que aquella voz masculina con acento me respondió en la misma. Era extraño, no me sentía frustrado, era como una sensación de ingravidez que me gustaba. No había nada más que eso. Hasta que sentí unas suaves manos de mujer en mi rostro. Y con su boca susurrándome palabras hermosas al oído.

_"Duerme bien, ángel mío. Te amare por siempre"_ Me dijo aquella voz de mujer y con ella abandone todo lo que me ataba y caí rendido al sueño.

.

- Aquí tienes.- le dije a una fan que me había tendido una foto mía, que ya había autografiado.

- ¡Gracias, gracias!- notaba su sonrisa resplandeciente y como su maquillaje comenzaba a correrse por las lagrimas. Nunca me había gustado ver a las fans llorar, no sabia como corresponder aquel gesto, no podía creer que yo un desconocido significara tanto para aquellos febriles corazones.

- ¡Bill aquí!- me dijo otra fan, quien me sorprendió un poco con su flash, yo sonreí tranquilamente. Así fui más o menos por la fila de fans que estaban a la entrada de aquel hotel. De alguna manera me sentía nostálgico de haber regresado a L.A aunque esta no era mi casa, lo seria por algunos días mientras que le hacían una serie de mejoras a la mía. Llegamos al ascensor, Tom, yo y Rupert.

- Cada vez más locas ¿no?- me dijo Tom, quitándose las gafas.

- A mi me parece bien, - le dije mientras guardaba las mías en mi bolso.- podrían estar peor. - le aclare. -

-Si como cuando anunciaste tu relación con Denisse.- me dijo acusándome. Me había enfrentado con aquello, oh no se salvaría.

- ¿Disculpa?, ¿y que es lo que vas a hacer tu en dos días con Charlotte?- lo mire fijamente, notando como se sonreía de medio lado mirándome.

- Ya, ya, esta bien... ¿algún día tenia que pasar verdad?- me dijo el. Si y que mas que pasara mientras yo tomaba un café en solitario recordando hechos que parecían parte de un sueño, lejano y solitario. Encontrándome entonces con la mirada curiosa de una chica que me observaba a la distancia, con su extraño recogido y con algunos cabellos ondulados escurridizos. Ella aparto la vista, y note el rubor que subía hasta sus mejillas. Me puse de pie y fui hasta aquella chica. Llámenme loco.

_- Hola, ¿esta ocupado?- dije simplemente._

_- No, adelante.- y con aquella dulce sonrisa lo supe._

No me arrepentía de aquello. Estaba más que seguro que era ella la única.

- Bien te veré mañana.- le hable a Tom divertido, sabia como el interior se le carcomía por dentro de los nervios.

- Ya.- dijo el divertido. No pude evitar una sonrisa acompañada de una carcajada. - ¡Bill!- me grito y me dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.

- Eso ya no te sirve mucho.- le aclare. Sabía que el gimnasio traería cosas buenas. Hablábamos mientras caminábamos por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a nuestras habitaciones que se encontraban una al lado de la otra.

- Bien, hasta mañana, Billy.- me dijo el y lo mire como intentando asesinarlo. El solo rio y entro en su habitación. Rupert aun venia detrás de nosotros.

- Esta bien, puedes iré a descansar. - le dije mientras introducía la llave en mi puerta. Si, yo aun prefería las llaves que las tarjetas.-

- Bien Bill.- me hablo el. Yo entre en mi habitación, y de nuevo el cansancio se apodero de mí. No era mi casa, pero al menos podría dormir. El termino de una gira siempre era así, era como sentir todo el estrés cumulado e intentando salir de mi. Deje mi bolso, y fui hasta la recamara, saltando hacia la cama.

- ¡Auch!- solté al encontrarme con algo en mi espalda. Me gire un poco para quitar lo que estaba debajo de mí. - ¿un libro?- eso parecía. Lo gire para encontrarme con la portada._"Entrevista con el vampiro"._Mi respiración se agito de nuevo con aquel nombre. Pensar que no lo había vuelto a leer desde hace 7 años. Comencé a ojearlo, hasta que un papelillo cayo a mi estomago. Deje el libro y contemple el papelillo. Lo abrí lentamente, tomándome con una dirección escrita. Y la leyenda _"ya nos volveremos a encontrar"_debajo de esta. Descolgué el teléfono y llame.

- ¿Que ocurre Bill?- me hablo Tom, parecía adormilado. Debía reconocerlo para algunas cosas era mas rápido que yo.

- Quiero salir.- le aclare. Mientras el soltaba un bufido al otro lado. Y la cortina de mi ventana se agitaba.

Quizá mi presente y mi futuro podamos convivir. Sera por eso que invitaría a Denisse, sabia bien que yo ocurriría nada. Pero, ambos podemos disfrutar. Al fin y al cabo ambos seremos siempre amantes a través de los años.

Fin.

.

_"¡Oh, Dama brillante! ¿Puede ser real_

_Esta ventana abierta hacia la noche?_

_Los aires furiosos, desde la copa de los árboles_

_Ríen a través del trémulo cristal._

_El aire descarnado, camino del hechizo,_

_Atraviesa la habitación con paso herido;_

_Ondeando las cortinas violentamente_

_-Tan terriblemente-_

_Abatiendo el frío marco cerrado,_

_Donde tu alma durmiente yace oculta._

_Por el suelo y sobre los gastados muros,_

_Como fantasmas bailan las sombras._

_¡Oh, querida Señora! ¿Acaso no temes?_

_¿Porqué permaneces aquí soñando?_

_De seguro puedes viajar hacia el mar lejano,_

_Una maravilla para estos árboles cansados._

_¡Extraña es tu palidez! Extraño es tu vestido,_

_Pero sobre todo, extraña es tu delgada forma_

_En esta silenciosa y solemne hora."_

_La Durmiente._

_The Sleeper; Edgar Allan Poe (1809-1849)_

.

El amor... se supone que es solo uno. Pero que ocurre cuando estamos en contra de algo tan imponente como lo es el tiempo. ¿Puede haber más que un amor?, creo que algún día lo descubriremos. Tan solo hay que seguir creyendo en el. Aunque si es probable que aunque lo queramos atraer a nosotros, puede no hacerlo. A veces por mucho que queramos simplemente no se puede. Pero que esto no sea un motivo para dejarlo sino para esperarlo una vez más.

.

_Vaya, este finalito como tardo en salir, ¿Verdad?, disculpen que no lo haya hecho antes pero hay una ciertas cosas que no están bien en mi vida en estos momentos :/. Pero bueno por ahora podemos dejarlo de lado. Y miren que yo tenia planeado que terminara diferente, y estos personajes se negaron a contribuir pero creo que el resultado fue mejor que el que tenia planeado._

_Siempre un final es triste para mí y a la ves feliz. Es como... crecer. Creo yo que con esta historia di un paso más hacia delante que era el que quería dar precisamente. Como ya he dicho es un tema demasiado intenso, y me encanta. No quería abordarlo tontamente y creando alguna tontería. Quería que fuera lento y tranquilo pero con todo lo que yo puedo ofrecerles mi imaginación y amor por supuesto. Quizá no era el final que algunas tenían en mente, pero es así, a veces por mucho que se quiera, las cosas no eran así. Bueno se los dejo. Espero que esta historia les gustara tanto como a mí. _

_Las quiero._

_Cuídense y ya nos encontraremos en nuevas historias._

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


End file.
